We are Grojband!
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Corey, Larry, Kin, Kon and Asher are your average nerds. They have a band, but they are afraid to play live due to being ridiculed, so for now that just play in their garage. But what will happen when they attract the attention of the Newmans? (You can request songs)
1. Sneak peek

(Preview)

Corey's POV

"Hurry up guys! I'm really excited about this beat!", I said. "Wow really, I couldn't tell", Asher said sarcastically.

Once everyone sat down a started to play my new guitar riff. Larry was nodding his head probably thinking of a bass line to go with it. When I was done Kin spoke up, "I love it Corey, but I think it could use something different."

Kin pulled out a slide whistle. "A slide whistle? Really Kin?", Larry asked. "Hey, slide whistle are instruments to! Also I made a bet with Kon that I would convince you guys to let me use a slide whistle in a song", Kin confessed. Now that made sense.

"Come on guys we're Grojband. We can make anything sound good. Even an annoying ass slide whistle", I said with a smirk. This earned a laugh from the rest of the crew.

For the next 4 hours we worked our asses off writing a song that included the slide whistle. It sounds like it would be hell, but this is our favorite pass time. Writing songs and jamming out all day is how we chill out.

If it wasn't for them life would be dull.

"Okay boys, let's try out our new song.", I said. Asher grabbed his guitar and tuned it to the right key and got ready to sing.

Kon got his drumsticks and counted us down "One Two Three!"

 **'In the garage'**

 **(Slide whistle solo)**

 **Ive got a dungeon Masters guide, I've got 12 sided die, I've got kitty pride, And nightcrawler too, Waiting there for me yes I do**

 **Ive got posters on the wall, my favorite rock group KISS, I've ace frehley, I've got Peter Criss, Waiting there for me yes I do.**

 **Ive got electric guitar, I play my stupid songs, I write these stupid words, And I love waiting for me yes I do.**

 **(Chorus) In the garage, I feel safe, no one cares about my ways, in the garage where I belong no one hears me sing this song, In the garage.**

 **In the garage.**

 **(instrumental)**

 **In the garage, I feel safe, no one cares about my ways, in the garage where I belong, no one hears me sing this song, in the garage, I feel safe, no one laughs about my ways.**

 **In the garage, where I belong,**

 **no one hears me**

 **no one hears me**

 **no one hears me**

 **No one hears me!**

 **No one hears me sing this song.**

When we finished we cheered and wooed for ourselves. "I gotta say Corey, you've really outdone yourself. That's our best song yet.", Asher complimented me. "We are so awesome!", Kin and Kon yelled like he did at the end of every rehearsal.

Larry, being the quiet guy he is, just nodded at me. I'm assuming that means he likes it. I love this, just chillin with the band. I assume your wondering why we don't play shows. Well the answer is simple, we don't need to. We are awesome. We are Grojband!

Authors note: so this is just a sneak peek at this fic, chapters will get longer. The song is called 'in the garage' by Weezer. Please review!

P.s. You can request songs you want the band to sing.


	2. Gilman street part 1

Asher's POV

There's nothing like taking a walk on a nice Saturday morning am I right? Corey called me up and asked me to come to the garage to practice the song we've been working on. Instead of asking my mother to give me a ride, I decided to walk there because like I said, it's a nice Saturday morning. I started to hum the tune of the song. We wrote that rack a while ago,but we finally started working on it yesterday. The song was about not wanting to grow up. Me and the guys worked our asses off trying to get that song to sound as beautiful as possible, by the end of the day we finally got it to sound perfect. That's a summers day I'm never getting back.

Suddenly I started to hear some music being played from the park. My curiosity got the better of me as I go to the park to see what's going on. I wasn't surprised to see that the Newmans were playing another one of their free concerts in the park.

The Newmans were a popular band in peaceville, that's kinda an understatement, they were the most popular band in the damn state. They are known for putting on fucking amazing shows wherever they go. They were very popular and there are many reasons for that. 1. Every member is crazy talented. 2. They have a great manager and 3. Every member is hot.

The band consisted of Carrie Beff the guitarist, Laney Penn the bassist (AKA Corey's crush), Cherry Valance the rhythm guitarist and lead singer, and Kim and Konnie Kagami. They've been number 1 for years, always making new songs and selling their demos around town. Soon they became recognized by the whole state which pretty much made them the best band in town.

I watched them play for a while, I'll admit Im a big fan of them, their just so perfect in every CD and every song. I actually hope one day I'll get to meet Cherry Valance and tell her how much I love her singing voice. Although let's face it, even if I did meet her, she wouldn't care what a nerd like me thinks about her.

After a couple more minutes I start to head Corey's house again. I start to hum the song again as I walk.

Corey's POV

"Corey! If you don't open this door I'm gonna…"

"Trina leave your brother alone, you know he has full rights to the garage", I heard my mom say. Trina groaned and I heard her walk away.

"Your sisters a bitch", Larry said out of the blue. I chuckled, he didn't talk much, but when he did, it was worth hearing.

"I can't believe I had a crush on her", Kon said disgusted. We all shivered at the memory. "Don't remind me", I said, "those were dark times."

"So when did Asher say he was coming over?", Kin asked changing the subject.

"He said he was on his way, he's probably just running late", I said without a care. "Or maybe he's masturbating about Cherry Valance again", Kon said with a smirk.

I we all stared at him uncomfortably for a second before I spoke up, "Lay off guys we all have crushes. Asher's just bad at keeping his a secret", I said defending Asher. We all knew he had a crush on the Newman's lead singer.

"If you ask me, he should give up on ever trying to meet with her. The Newman's are the superior band.", Kin said, trying to bring us to reality.

"Not to mention there even more awesomer than us", Kon said in a depressed voice. As much as I hate to admit it, Grojband were never going to get recognized, we were the most overlooked band in town, no one ever signed us and no one signed us to any gigs.

This depressed the other members of the band.

"Hey don't say that. Where awesome! Who cares if people can't see it, the only thing that matters is that we know", I said knocking them out of their funk.

"You always know what to say core", said Larry with a smile. "Now let's rock out!", I screamed.

"Shut up twerp!", I heard Trina yell, but I ignored it.

Asher's POV

I wish Corey didn't live so far away. On my way to his house it started to pour with rain. I saw a bus stop at a bus stop and I quickly ran to get on. Once I was on the bus I sat down in the first seat I could find. Unfortunately, the only available seat was all the way in the fucking back. I couldn't really complain though.

When I made it to the seat I noticed it had some kind of flyer on it. I picked it up and read it as I sat down.

 **924 Gilman street**

 **The ultimate rock out joint! Watch bands preform and watch them form! Here at Gilman street it doesn't matter what you play, everyone is welcome! It doesn't matter if your a nerd, cool kid or gay. Gilman street is where anyone can be themselves.**

 **So come on down and rock out! located just outside peaceville.**

Even if your a nerd huh? This place sounds pretty cool, but unfortunately I don't think I could be able to talk Corey into going there. Right before I'm about to ball up the flyer, the guy next to me said something to me, "you going to Gilman?", he asked.

I shook my head, "No. It sounds cool but I don't think my band will want to play there", I explain.

"Why? You scared?", he asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, a little bit. We all are. Especially our lead singer who is scared to death of preforming in public.", I said. The guy chuckled, "yeah I feel ya. Performing live for the first time is one of the most terrifying things ever for a new band, but let me give you some advice.", he said.

"Go ahead."

"The key to making people like your band, is not caring what other people think of your music. Even if you think your the worst band in the world, just go up there and sing your heart out. If people relized that your nervous then they will boo you right off that stage. Tell that to your band and I guarantee you they'll definitely want to play Gilman", he said with full confidence.

What he said actually made sense. Maybe all Grojband was a boost of confidence.

"What do you have to do to get a gig at Gilman?", I asked him. "All you gotta do is show up and tell the owner your playing. The place is open all night.", he explained.

I nodded. Suddenly, the bus came to a stop. "Well this is my stop. By the way, the names Todd Kauffman. See ya at Gilman", Todd said as he left.

I waved goodbye to him as I started to think of a way to break the news to my friends.

*A few hours later

Ok, that took too fucking long. That bus took me to a whole other side of town and I had to find my way back. I should've just asked mom for a ride to Corey's instead of wanting to take a walk and enjoy the nice weather. I finally make it to Corey's house and I let myself in.

I found my friends lying on the couch watching tv. "Sup Asher!", Kin and Kon greeted me. Larry just nodded his head towards me and Corey waved.

"What took you so long dude?", Corey asked a little concerned.

"I took the bus and I ended up on the other side of town. It…sucked. But I do have good news", I said my mood starting to lighten up a little.

"What is it!", Kin and Kon said excited. Larry actually looked interested in what was going on around him and Corey had the same expression as Kin and Kon.

"I got us our first ever gig."

For a second, everyone was quiet than Kin, Kon and Larry cheered. "Hell yeah! Our first ever gig!", Larry said. I've never seen him so excited.

Kin and Kon were going on about finally rocking out on a stage. But Corey…Corey was dead silent. I looked at him and I saw that his face was as pale as an egg shell. The others noticed this as well.

"Core, are you okay?", I asked worried.

"I-I'm fine. Just…I just need to be alone…o…ok?", he said stuttering like he was being interrogated.

"Corey…", I started to say.

"I. Need. To. Be. Alone.", he said before he walked upstairs to his room. "*sigh* I knew that would happen.", I said.

"Should we go talk to him?", Larry asked. "No, just let him be alone.", I said. Corey really needed his privacy.

Corey's POV

When I got to my room I layer on my bed face down. I'm not sure how long I was there for but when I looked at the clock it was 7:30 pm. I must've really been asleep.

I can't perform live. I just can't. Not after what happened.

(Flashback to when Corey was 10)

"Next up, an acoustic song by Corey Riffen!", the principal announced. The crowd started to cheer.

"Remember Corey, don't get nervous, everyone is going to love your song. And everyone is going to flip when they here it", my father said. He was the most supportive of my dream of becoming musician.

"Thanks dad", I said before I walked on stage. This was the peaceville elementary talent show. I've been planning my performance for weeks and my stomach was full of butterflies.

I was gonna sing a song for Laney Penn. The most beautiful girl in the world.

As I approached the mic the crowd got silent. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

 **'1000 hours'**

 **Starlit night,**

 **the moon is shining bright,**

 **your the one that I need,**

 **up at your window I see a shadow**

 **Silhouette of your grace**

 **Here's this flower I picked for all the hours that you've spent with me**

 **The one I love**

 **that I've been dreaming of**

 **sailing across the sea**

 **let my hands flow through your hair**

 **moving closer a kiss we'll share**

 **Passionate love to be all night long**

 **We'll never break, as one too strong**

 **Nothings more**

 **Than what our love is for as I kiss your cheek**

 **oh so softly**

 **hands flowing down my back**

 **1000 hours I'll never leave**

 **Our romance, is a love trance**

 **and now we'll never part**

 **1000 hours of such a love shower**

 **we'll never stop, once we start.**

 **Let my hands flow through your hair**

 **moving closer a kiss we'll share**

 **passionate love to be all night long**

 **we'll never break as one too strong**

 **let my hands flow through your hair**

 **moving closer a kiss we'll share**

 **passionate love to be all night long**

 **we'll never break as one too strong**

 **(acoustic solo)**

 **strong…**

After I was done, the crowd started to cheer for me. My song for Laney had won over the crowd. I took a bow and thanked them. I felt like I was on top of the world. After that I walked off stage to go meet my dad. He embraced me in a hug.

"You were fantastic out there son! You are very brave for going up there in front of all those people.", he said patting me on the back. "Thanks dad", I said ecstatically.

Unfortunately, the winner of the talent show was a boy named Mark Thornton, who played a beautiful piano song, but I won second place and I still got praise buy everyone.

The next day at school I was very excited. I know for a fact Laney was at the talent show, for I saw her in the crowd. I was gonna tell her that '1000 hours' was made for her and ask her out. It was the perfect plan.

Or at least…I thought it was.

I saw Laney in the lunchroom eating breakfast by herself. This was a perfect time to tell her my feelings. I walked up to her, red faced and all, and began to talk to her.

"Hi Laney", I said. She turned to face me, "oh hey, uh…Riffen right?", she asked. "Yeah", I said nervous as hell.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, the song I sang last night at the talent show is about you.", I said quickly but clearly. She was silent for a while but then she chuckled.

"That Corny ass love song is really about me huh?", she said with a small smirk. I nodded sheepishly.

"Look buddy, you can sing don't get me wrong, but your wasting your time.", she said.

"W…what do you mean?", I said. I was really afraid of were this was headed. "Well just look at you dude, your a dork. Why would I date a dork? Not only that but your not the most good looking boy at school, I mean I would rather date Josh Burton (a guy who is always sick) than you.", she said.

Her words hit me like a shotgun being fired at 35 miles per hour. Was I really ugly? Was I really a nerd? I felt like I was gonna break down and cry right there, but I was hold it in.

"Oh…uh…ok then. See ya around", I said quickly before I ran out of there. I ran outside and started to cry. Word somehow got out about what I said to Laney and everyone started to pick on me and tease me.

(Present day)

And the sad part is, I still have a crush on Laney. She was just so perfect, but I know I can never have her.

And I still haven't played live, even after I formed Grojband. The fear of embarrassing myself once again was just too much.

All the effort I put into that song, just for Laney to say that she didn't like it. It really hurt me.

I texted Asher and told him I wasn't going to perform live. After that, I turned off my phone and went to bed.

Authors note: Sorry that I made Laney into a bitch, but she'll redeem herself…maybe. The song in this chapter is '1000 Hours' by Green Day. So if Grojband performs at Gilman street what songs would you like them to play. Just leave a request for any song by any artist.

Songs I have planned: Novocaine by Fall Out boy (Grojband song)

Together by Ella Eyre

P.S. Gilman street is a real place


	3. Sorry it's taking so long

**Hi. It's the achievement hunter guy here.**

 **I just wanted to say that the next chapter will uploaded (hopefully) some time next week.**

 **Sorry it's taking so long, but I have a lot of stories I wanna update along with this one. I'm almost done with the new chapter of Equestria boys and I'll be back to this one as soon as possible, and all the songs you guys requested will be used. You can still request some if you like as well.**

 **Once again I'm really sorry it's taking so long to update this story, just hang in there and it will be updated before you know it.**


	4. Gilman street part 2: Newmans perform

Corey's POV

I had trouble falling asleep last night. Correction, I had trouble staying asleep last night. After thinking about the Laney incident, I had bad dreams about me being on stage in my underwear and Laney calling me ugly in front of the whole world and me being booed of stage at the reading festival. Because of my tossing and turning last night, I woke at about 1:00 pm. That's a Sunday morning I'm never getting back. Even though I was still tired, I got my lazy ass up and headed to the kitchen.

Knowing my parents were probably at work and Trina was most likely plotting a new way to get Nick Mallory, I grabbed a bagel and headed to the living room to see what was on television. I searched channels and saw that a replay of an old wrestling match was on and I decided to watch it. It was the Eddie Guerrero (rest in peace) vs Brock Lesnar match, I remember watching it when I was a child.

I had barely made a dent (?) in my cereal when someone knocked on the door. I cursed under my breath and went to answer the door. When I answered I wasn't surprised to see that Asher was there looking very pissed off.

"You know, it's a really dick move to test someone and not respond to them.", he said. "I fell asleep. Then I woke up, then fell asleep again.", I said jokingly. Asher chuckled. "Come on in dude.", I said as I let him in. After he closed the door behind us, he started asking questions, "Corey give me a real answer, why don't you want to preform at Gilman?", he asked.

I pretended like I didn't hear him but it didn't fool him, "It's also a dick move to ignore your friend when he's talking to you.", he said. I sighed, "Look dude, I can't tell you. Just let it go", I said not facing him.

He was quiet for a second and then he said, "Okay, fuck the concert. Let's go get ice cream."

I looked at him like he was nuts, "huh?" "Yeah, let's get the guys and go get some ice cream. We won't talk about Gilman, we'll just eat ice cream.", he said.

I could sense that he was hiding something from me, "this is a trick. Nice try dude. I'm dumb, but I'm not that dumb.", I said chuckling. How dumb does he think I am.

"We'll get you mint chocolate chip", Asher said in a sing along voice. I immediately got up from the couch and went to put on some clothes, "I'll be back", I mumbled. I could almost feel Asher smirking.

Third person POV

After Corey and Asher got Kin, Kon, and Larry, they walked to the nearest grocery store to get ice cream. "Sooooo…why aren't we going to play our first gig?", Larry asked.

Corey looked at him with a look that said, "Shut. Up!" Wisely, Larry turned his head and started to whistle like he never asked.

"We're not going to talk about that guys. Were just gonna have some ice cream and relax on this hot as hell Sunday morning.", Asher said with a smile. Corey could sense that something was up, "Okay seriously dude, what the hell are you planning!", he asked eyeing Asher.

Asher looked affended, "What? Sweet little old me? Have I ever told a lie to you Core?"

He couldn't deny that fact. Asher had a reputation for being an honest young man. "Alright fine, I'm sorry. Let's just get the damn ice cream and go back to the garage."

The boys went to a Dairy Queen and Asher went in to get all their ice cream cones. While they were outside, Corey saw five familiar girls on the other side of street, coming out of what looked like a tour bus. He recognized these three girls, these were the Newmans.

Larry, Kin and Kon were talking, so they were a little too distracted to notice them. Corey couldn't help but stare at Laney in awe. She still looked incredibly beautiful after all these years. The Newmans started to talk to each other,but of course,they were across the street Corey couldn't hear them.

All of a sudden they started to walk toward the store . Corey immediately panicked and ran away, leaving his friends very confused. "Corey! What the hell?", Larry called after him, but Corey was long gone.

"What's up with him?", Kon asked. "I don't fucking know! The little psycho ran like he was being chased by satan, or Taylor swift, or both.", Larry said which earned a laugh from Kin and Kon.

From the corner of his eye, Larry saw the Newmans making their way towards them. "Guys shut up. Pretend like you don't know their here.", he said. The boys looked confused until they saw Newmans passed them and enter the store.

They booth turned to Larry and stuttered, "T…T…Th-e Ne…" "The Newmans?", Larry said. Kin and Kon nodded and then passed out on the floor. Larry sighed, "So much for keeping our dignity."

Inside the store, Asher was putting the ice creams cups on a tray. When no one was looking, he put a pill in Corey's mint chocolate chip. "This should do the trick", he thought. He was about to grab the tray and walk out the door when he saw the Newmans walk in. They were meant with cheers from everyone in the shop.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Newmans!", a cashier said. A bunch of people went up to them and asked the girls for autographs.

The Newmans ate up this attention, you could tell that they enjoyed every bit of it. Carrie Beff, their leader, stood on top of a table, "ladies and gentlemen please. We're flattered but right we just want to relax and eat ice cream. But, tonight we'll be playing at 924 Gilman street, so we'll be signing autographs then.", she said with a smirk.

Everyone started to cheer and call their friends to inform them of the good news, while Asher on the other hand was worried as fuck. The fact that the Newmans were playing Gilman street made his heart sink. He couldn't play in the presence of the Newmans, especially Cherry Valance (by the way readers, if you can guess what book her name is a reference to, you win 2 million dollars). I just couldn't…or could I?

Asher left the Dairy Queen from another door and went out front to meet the guys. When he got there he saw the twins lying on the ground unconscious and Larry poking them with a stick. "I assume this is because they saw the Newmans?", he asked. Larry nodded.

"I see. Where the hell is Corey?"

Corey's POV

Well shit. I probably should have waited for the guys. After I saw the Newmans I ran down the street into a women's salon. Let's just say my parents will be get a very interesting call tonight.

After that fiasco, I started walking back to the Dairy Queen to meet the guys. I didn't have to go far though because I saw them running up to me. Once they made it to me Asher gave me my ice cream and we started to walk.

"So I'm assume you freaked over the sight of the Newmans and ran like hell.", Asher said. I nodded feeling ashamed of myself.

"Don't worry about it bro, if it makes you feel any better, Kin and Kon fainted.", Asher said handing me my ice cream cup.

I laughed, "did you guys seriously pass out because of some girls?", I asked jokingly. Kim chuckled, "Well, even a chick magnet like me has troubles with the ladies some times."

"So can we go back to the garage now", Larry said sounding really bored. I tasted my ice cream and turned back to Larry, "sure lets head back to th-"

Third person POV

Corey suddenly passed out. He landed face first on the concrete sidewalk. "Corey! You okay?", Kon said shaking Corey's body.

"Holy shit it actually work!", Asher said shocked. "What worked? Why the hell did Corey just collapse on the sidewalk?", Larry asked.

"Don't worry guys, it's all apart of my master plan. We're totally playing Gilman Street tonight, now help me carry Corey to Gilman.", Asher said lifting Corey up. "Buy what about are ice cream", Kin asked like a five year old.

"It's Dairy Queen ice cream you fool! It taste like shit. If you try it you'll probably wish you were kissing Trina instead." That got all the members of the band to throw their ice cream on the floor.

Larry grabbed Corey's legs and help Asher carry him to their destination.

Back at the Dairy Queen, the Newmans were discussing a very…touchy subject. "Oh. My. God. That was Corey Riffen?", Konnie asked.

Laney was telling her band mates about her and Corey's little…encounter from years ago. "Yep, I recognized him from his girly run.", Laney laughed. "And did you see those losers with him? I'm pretty sure the two twins passed out after we entered this place", Carrie said nearly dying from laughter. "What a bunch of fools", Cherry said.

Well…that was…mean.

(Back to the boys) (the time is now 7:00 pm at Gilman Street)

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up you son of a bitch!", Asher said slapping a knocked out Corey in the face. "I just had to put sleeping pills in his fucking ice cream didn't I?", Asher said hitting himself in the head with his guitar.

"You put sleeping pills in his ice cream?", Todd asked. "There on,y supposed to knock you out for an hour, I didn't expect it to knock him out the whole damn day!", Asher said getting desperate.

"Well so much for our first concert", Larry said defeated. Kin looked out the curtains to see the small club filled with people. The crowd was cheering and singing along to the band that were playing.

"This band is really good, I have a feeling it's gonna be hard to outperform them", he said.

"And the Newmans haven't even gone on yet.", Asher said in the same tone. "Oh come on you negative Nancys, you guys are gonna rock this place as long as you go out there and rock the fuck out!", Todd said very enthusiastically.

We were all quiet, was it really posible for us to do this?

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, performing two new songs, the Newmans!"

The Newmans came out with their instruments and started to play.

 **'Together'**

 **(Carrie and Laney)**

 **Its alright, it's alright, it's alright**

 **(Cherry)**

 **So many times has it all been said and done, But in the end it's the fight that's just begun**

 **Understand that it's days like these, When the world is so hard to please, In you, my heart has found a home**

 **'Cause it's not about me, it's not about who I want to be,it's not about you, you know that we are better off as two**

 **(Chorus)**

 **'Cause we are, we are, we are, we are, we are more, Yeah, we are, we are, we are, we are more**

 **Together (It's all right, all right)**

 **Its all right (It's all right, all right) x3**

 **Together (It's all right, all right)**

 **Its all right (it's all right, all right) x3**

 **Together**

 **No, it's not about me, it's not about who I want to be, it's not about you, you know that we are better off as two**

 **(chorus)**

 **Its not about me, it's not about who I want to be, it not about you you know we are better off as two**

 **(Chorus x2 with the crowd singing along)**

After the Newmans preformed that amazing song, they walked off stage and waved goodbye to the crowd. "Let's take a five minute break and then we will go on to the next act. Give one more hand to the Newmans!", the crowd went wild once again.

Asher was ready to quit. Corey was still knocked out, the band was nervous as shit and every band that went on before them was way better than them.

What were they going to do now.

Authors note: and your going to find out REAL soon. Like REALLY soon.


	5. Gilman Street part 3 Grojband performs

"How about we play a song that doesn't involve lead guitar", Kin suggested. "That's the second dumbest thing you've said all day dude" "…I know."

The boys were backstage with a ice cold Corey, finally coming to the realization that he wasn't going to wake up.

"God dammit Asher! You just had to drug Corey didn't you! Couldn't you just knock him out and drag him here!", Kon yelled.

"First off, I didn't drug Corey. Second, if I didn't put the sleeping pill in his ice cream, we wouldn't even be able too convince him to come here, and we would never even get a chance to play our first gig!", Asher said staring Kon in the face.

This resulted in Asher and Kon getting in a huge argument. Little did they know that behind them, Corey was slowly waking up. Soon, Todd noticed this, "Hey look he's waking up."

Corey's vision was fuzzy, all he saw was five blurs in front of him. "Where the hell am I?", he said, although it sounded like "Wrth der herf em a?"

Asher quickly realized his situation and used it to his advantage.

"We're back at the garage dude, get your ass up so we can practice", he said. The everyone looked at him like he was nuts, with exception of Corey of course.

Corey, barely able to stand on his feet, picked up his guitar and put the strap around him. Even though his vision was still a blur, he could still played a few cords on the guitar perfectly. "What songs do you wanna play", he said although it came out as, "Bluk dongs to guo plamma dlay?"

Larry looked at Asher who gave him a nod, then Larry slapped Corey in face hoping to knock a few screws loose. Corey, still a bit dazed, said, "why did you do that?", in a slow hammered voice. You'd think he was drunk.

"Well at least we can understand him now", Kon mumbled. "Corey play the opening riff to "highway to hell", Kin said.

Corey played the riff and he played it perfectly. "I think we're gonna be just fine out there", Kin said with a smile. "Of course we will, were Grojband! Even if we didn't sound good, it's just rehearsal, it's not like we're playing live or anything!"

That silenced everyone else in the room. "Uh Corey, how many fingers am I holding up?", Asher said. He was holding up threes finger.

"Uh? Eight?", he said. He wasn't even looking at Asher, he was looking at Kin. "Your right! This is gonna be the best rehearsal ever! Kin could you please take Corey to get a bottle of water.", Asher said. Kin nodded and led Corey to a Kitchen that Gilman Street had for the bands.

Once they were gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least he can play", Todd said.

"Millions of rock stars have performed under the influence of drugs (*cough*Scott Weiland*cough*) so Corey under the influence of some sleeping pill shouldn't be a problem.", Larry said.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, playing their first ever show, Grojband!"

The crowd went wild and the boys felt chills down their spines.

"I got Corey ready!", Kin bringing a discombobulated Corey, who looked like he was in Lala land.

"This is it boys, let's go!", Asher said leading them out. "Good luck guys!", Todd called after them.

Once on stage, ignoring Corey ramming the microphone in his face, Kon counted them down and the boys started to play.

 **'Clean Steets'**

 **(Corey's opening guitar riff)**

 **(Asher)**

 **Clean Sheets mean a lot to a guy who sleeps on the floor**

 **I wanted your love and a shelf on your dresser drawer**

 **you tucked me in, stopped my tossing and turning**

 **Bit I turned back the covers and I saw those sheets are dirty!**

 **(Larry) Even though you'll never come clean you know it's true**

 **(Corey) those sheets are dirty and so are you**

 **(Asher)**

 **The warmth of a bed to a guy who sleeps on the floor**

 **Was enough to perpetuate all the lies I heard before**

 **Now I want to hold you gotta hold my pillow instead**

 **'Cause my pillow will never lie or be with a stranger in my bed!**

 **(Larry) Even though you'll never come clean you know it's true**

 **(Corey) those sheets are dirty and so are you**

 **Where's the love I was looking for?**

 **It's out the door**

 **I'm afraid to see you anymore**

 **So it's back on the floor**

 **'Cause those sheets are dirty!**

 **(Corey's opening guitar riff again then a kick ass guitar solo. At this point the crowd is dancing and singing along)**

 **(Asher)**

 **Woke up this morning alone on the floor**

 **Thinking about those clean sheets and the way it was before**

 **When I looked in the mirror I saw your face and thought of the past**

 **But now I know how dirty you are took my fist and smashed the glass**

 **(Larry) even though you'll never come clean you know it's true**

 **(Corey) those sheets are dirty and so are you**

 **(Larry) Even though you'll never come clean you know it's true**

 **(Corey) those sheets are dirty and so are you**

 **(Asher has the whole crowd singing with him)**

 **Those sheets are dirty!**

 **Those sheets are dirty!**

 **Those sheets are dirty!**

 **(After 'Clean Sheets' Grojband had won the crowd over and they started their next song)**

 **'Boom'**

 **(Kin and Asher) BBB-Boom! (X3)**

 **(Asher)**

 **In a world full of headache, Seems like everyone's burning out**

 **You and me we did it our way, and this love ain't running out**

 **We got the fire that glow, and I just need you to know**

 **(Corey and Asher) (Chorus)**

 **You're my favorite song, my sing along, you shine bright like lighters in the dark**

 **And you're my clarity, the best part of me, you still make crazy little heart go Boom!**

 **BBB-Boom! (X3)**

 **You still make my crazy little heart go boom!**

 **Don't worry about tomorrow**

 **'Cause these walls will never fall, I just want to let the world know**

 **What we got's unbreakable, we got it under control, we're good we're solid we're gold**

 **(chorus x2)**

 **BBB-Boom! (X3)**

 **You still make my crazy little heart go boom!**

 **You make my crazy little heart go, and now I never wanna let go**

 **You make my crazy little heart go, and now I never wanna let go**

 **(Chorus x3 with the crowd singing along and Corey doing a kick ass guitar solo)**

After the boys performed their 2 songs, the crowd went insane, they got a bigger response than the Newmans did.

"Ladies and Gentleman give one more round of applause for Grojband and that amazing performance!"

The crowd showered Grojband with love. Asher saw Todd giving him a thumbs up and then turned to see that Corey had fallen asleep on stage. He looked at Kin and Kon who had done a stage dive and Larry who was just taking enjoying all the attention he was getting.

Asher smiled and thought to himself, "Yep, we're awesome."

Authors note: Was this chapter short? Yes. But I have a good reason…ok no I don't. This chapter should've been out yesterday but I write this story on my tablet and my sisters were playing on it. Siblings am I right?

Sorry for this but it's gonna be a while before I can upload a new chapter for this story because I'm gonna be very busy.

Songs I have planned:

Moonshine in the trunk by Brad Paisley

Novocaine by Fall Out Boy (I have a good idea for these two songs)

Songs used in this chapter:

Clean Sheets by Descendents (you have to look this song up, it's incredible)

Boom! by Simple Plan (absolutely perfect)

Don't forget you can still request songs.

I like food.


	6. Drink out my Bonus Cup

**Authors note: There are some new characters being introduced into the story in this chapter. And before you even ask, yes, I named one of them after an adventure time character.**

Asher's POV

After we completely rocked Gilman Street, we all slept at Corey's house, but that was mostly because we had to carry him back home after he fell asleep on stage.

I woke up lying under Corey's bed. I didn't remember lying myself under there, but I assumed it was a prank from Kin and Kon. They probably thought that I was gonna wake up and hit my head on the frame of the bed. Man it rules being the smart one in this band.

I crawled out from under the bed and stretched. I looked behind me to see that Larry had fallen asleep in a chair. On the other side of the bed I saw Kin and Kon lying on the floor covered by two blankets still asleep. I looked at Corey's bed and he was nowhere to be seen. I assumed he woke up already. I made my way to his garage where I saw him playing tunes on his guitar and humming something.

"Morning buddy", I said with a yawn. Corey looked up at me and a wave of excitement washed over his face. He got up and ran towards me, he took my hand and shook it extremely fast. "Morning Asher!", he said.

Once he let go of my hand, I grabbed my arm in pain, "Ow!", I yelled, but somehow Corey didn't seem to notice. "I have amazing news to tell you, but first I wanna say nice touch on the recording!"

I was kinda slightly confused, "The recording?" "Yeah dude, the recording of the crowd cheering our name and singing our songs, it was so realistic that if you told me that we were actually performing live I would've believed you. Hell my vision was already fucked up so you probably could've", the poor oblivious boy said.

I stuttered nervously, "W-Well Y-You know me buddy, a-anything to make Grojband perform better", somehow, Corey didn't even notice my nervousness.

"How long have you been up exactly?", I asked.

"Probably for about…seven hours maybe?", he said. My eyes went wide, "Seven hours!? What the hell have you been doing all night Corey?"

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you I've been writing songs all night! I've also come up with a way we could play our music faster!", Corey said.

I was hesitant to ask but I dud anyway, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but Corey, what have you come up with?"

Corey picked up a coffee mug and presented it to me, "Asher my dear friend, I present to you, the bonus cup!"

I stared at Corey like he was nuts, "The…bonus cup?", I asked completely lost. Corey nodded furiously. "So, basically, you've been drinking coffee all night"

Corey looked flat out offended, "It's not _just coffee_ , it's 1/3 of instant coffee grounds, hot water, and 5 spoonfuls of sugar. Together it makes the bonus cup!" He said as he lifted the mug in the air like it was a trophy.

"Ahhhhh…so it's super coffee", I said. "Basically", Corey said,"but bonus cup sounds cooler. This stuff makes you you hyper and want to play faster, resulting in faster instrumentation. Watch this."

Corey grabbed a guitar and started to play a song we made, just faster, waaaay fucking faster. His shredding was better than it had ever been and the guitar sounded a lot better than it originally did.

When he was done, he put the guitar down and started to jump around like a hyper child, "I have so many great ideas! Kin can start playing guitar, we could change the amp on Larry's bass to make it sound deeper, I wrote a song where we can you a grand piano, and…"

Corey had suddenly passed out. I approached him and saw that he had fallen asleep. I lifted him up and placed him on the stage so he could sleep better. My curiosity caught the better of me and I approached the "bonus cup".

 _"Makes you play faster huh?", I thought._ I drunk the coffee and immediately felt a change within me. I looked over at my guitar, "Time to have some fun", I said out loud.

* * *

I walked out of my van and breathed in the fresh air. I looked at the small town, _"peaceville hasn't changed a bit",_ I thought. The quiet little town looked exactly the same. Same buildings, same schools, same huge bust of the mayor, and the same old smell of manure.

It felt good to be back, I have a lot of great memories here. "Morning Marcy." I turn around to see my bassist Bethany stepping out of the Van rubbing her tired eyes. "Sup Beth."

The bassist sat down next to me,"Tell me again why you wanted to perform at this town last, I mean surely we should perform in New York last.", she said.

"Well I wanted to record our new album while in this city, this place makes me feel relaxed.

"I see", Bethany said as she nodded, 'But that can't be the only reason we're here, I mean of all the places to record, Peaceville? You have an edge Marcy, what is it?"

I smirked, "Aw Bethany, you know me so well.", I said patting her on the head, "The truth is, I have friend here that I need to make amends with, after we play our show at Gilman tonight, I'm gonna go visit him."

Bethany raised an eyebrow, "What happened between you two?", she asked.

I sighed, I hated having to tell this to her, but I felt like I had to tell her. "Well, we were for a little while, I was the troublemaker while he was the goody two shoes nerd. We went to a party one night and me, being the stupid asswhole I am, got drunk. I ended up kissed girl I didn't even know and Cor…I mean my friend saw us. Turns out, he had a huge crush on me and he was furious when he saw me kissing this girl."

Bethany was taken aback by this news, she knew I was a gay but she didn't know I had been getting drunk at such a young age. "Who the hell allows beer at a teenagers party?", she asked.

I chuckled, "The parents of Peaceville that's who." Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, when my friend found me kissing this girl, he was really angry. We didn't really talk much after that. When I moved away he didn't even come over and say goodbye. I feel like we left a lot unsaid so I want to meet with him", I finished explaining.

"Do you want me to come with you?", Bethany asked.

I shook my head, "No, I need to talk to Corey on my own." Before either of us could say anything else, we heard a loud bang coming from inside of our van.

"Is Melanie hung over again?", I asked even though I knew the answer. Bethany nodded. Soon our hungover drummer came stumbling outside the van with puke on her t-shirt and her hair in a mess.

She sat down next to us, "Woo! Last nights concert was the bomb! I don't think I've ever drummed that hard in my life!" I smirked, "We didn't have a gig last night."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Then what the hell was I doing last night?"

Bethany rolled her eyes and I chuckled, "You were getting drunk in your room and practicing your drumming for about 20 minutes, and then you passed out.", I said.

Melaine was quiet for a couple a seconds, and then she said, "Well I still drummed very well", with a cross of her arms.

* * *

Me and the rest of the band just finished jamming out the new songs Corey wrote. We introduced Larry, Kin and Kon to the "bonus cup" and after they drank some they were hooked. Our songs, even the older ones, we're now faster, rockier and grungier (is that a word?) than before. And even on our new slower songs we had more energy and Kin is pretty solid on guitar. Me, Larry, Kin and Kon also wrote our own songs with fast and country sounding instrumentation.

In conclusion, Grojband is even more awesome than before. I didn't think that was possible!

When we were done we all relaxed on the stage. "This is some good stuff here, I'm thinking we could perform this and be known as rock gods.", Larry said.

Corey chuckled, "Yeah it's pretty tight, I actually kinda wanna perform these songs." We all looked at Corey who got kinda creeped out by the stares he was receiving.

"You wanna play live?", I asked.

Corey hesitated, "Well…yeah, I mean we sound better than we've ever had before, and with this new style we have, I've kinda developed a new sense of confidence. Like nothing can stop me. So yeah, I wanna perform live."

I looked at Kin and Kon with a smile, "Well I think we can still get that gig at Gilman", I said.

"Go see if we can get it", Corey said. I ran in his living room and called Todd. I paced back and forth until he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Todd, it's Asher, tell me you can get us another gig at Gilman"

"You kidding me dude? After the show you and your band put on at Gilman, your pretty much welcome to come back anytime you want.", Todd said.

"Awesome, because we want to play there again tonight.", I said.

"No problem dude, I just need to tell the manager and you'll be set, just get over here at about 7:00 alright."

"Got it. See ya there." I hung up the phone ,did a little fist bump in the air, then went back in the garage.

"Guess what guys!", I said, but before I could get a response, I was met with an angry Corey.

"You drugged me!?"

God dammit Kin.

* * *

(With the Newmans, Laney's POV)

I was backstage at Gilman Street tuning up my bass. "Hey Laney, are you alright?", Carrie asked setting her guitar down. I turned to her, "Yeah why?"

"Well, you've been tuning your bass for ten minutes now, and you've been very distant all day. What's going on?", she asked sitting next to me.

I sighed, "I keep thinking about Riffen. His performance with his band last night was mind blowing and it just caught me by surprise, I never thought that dork that was head over heels in love with me would end up as a badass rocker. Now a feel like s pile of shit."

Carrie chuckled, "Well maybe you just underestimated him. Looks can be deceiving Laney, when I met Cherry I thought she was the biggest dweeb in the world, and now she's the lead singer of our band. For all we know Corey might've always been a rockstar and we were just too blind to see it."

I nodded realizing she might of had a point, "Maybe I was too quick to judge. I gotta admit, he was pretty funny up there. Remember when he was hitting himself on the head with the microphone?"

Carrie laughed, "God damn, he looked like he was high!" I smiled at the thought of Corey shredding on his guitar like he did last night, his silly behavior, his great voice, thatbguy was quite the rocker…oh shit.

"Carrie, I think I'm starting to fall for that dork", I said looking at her. Carrie was a little taken aback by my confession, I could tell she didn't know how to respond.

Luckily, just before things got to awkward, the announcer introduced our band, "Ladie and gentlemen, please welcome back, The Newmans!"

The crowd went nuts and me and Carrie smiled. Cherry, Kin and Konnie came back from doing their hair, "You guys ready?", Cherry asked. Me and Carrie nodded. We got our instruments and got on stage.

The crowd cheered and fans started to yell song request at us. Someone yelled the song 'confident' which is a song I sing alone. Carrie looked at me and nodded signaling that it was okay for me to song the song.

 **'Confident'**

 **It's time for me to take it**

 **Im the boss right now**

 **Not gonna fake it**

 **Not when you go down**

 **'Cause this is my game**

 **And you better come to play**

 **I used to hold my freak back**

 **Now I'm letting go**

 **I make my own choice**

 **Bitch, I run this show**

 **So leave the lights on**

 **No, you can't make me behave**

 **So you say I'm complicated**

 **That I must be outta my mind**

 **But you've had me underrated Rated, rated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, What's wrong with being confident? (X2)**

 **Its time to get the chains out**

 **Is your tounge tied up?**

 **'Cause this is my ground**

 **And I'm dangerous**

 **And you can get off**

 **But its all about me tonight**

 **So you say I'm complicated**

 **That I must be outta my mind**

 **But you've had me underrated, Rated, Rated**

 **(The whole band starts to play) Whats wrong with being, what's wrong with being, What's wrong with being confident? (X4)**

 **So you say I'm complicated**

 **But you've had me underrated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, what's wrong with being confident? (X4)**

 **(When they were done, the crowd gave them around of appluase and The Newmans got ready to sing their next song)**

 **'Venus'**

 **Goddess on a mountain top**

 **Burning like a silver flame**

 **The summit of beauty and love** **And Venus was her name**

 **She's got it, yeah baby she's got it**

 **Im your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire (X2)**

 **Her weapons were her crystal eyes**

 **Making every man mad**

 **Black as the dark night she was**

 **Got what no one else had, Wah!**

 **She's got it, yeah baby she's got it**

 **Im your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire (X2)**

 **(Guitar solo from Carrie and Kim plays very fast on her keyboard)**

 **(Carrie and Laney: Venus)**

 **She's got it, yeah baby she's got it**

 **Im your Venus I'm your fire at you desire (X2)**

 **Goddess on a mountain top, Burning like a silver flame, Summit of beauty and love, And Venus was her name**

 **Wah!**

 **She's got it, yeah baby she's got it**

 **Im your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire(X4)**

The crowd went nuts and The Newmans waved as they walked off.

* * *

" _So, those were the famous Newmans I've been seeing posters of around this fucking town?",_ I thought, _"I'm impressed, their a little poppy but they got talent"_

I turned and I saw Melaine messing with Bethany, "Cmon Beth just take one drink, it doesn't hurt I promise", Melaine said. She was trying to get Bethany to drink her first beer.

"No Melaine! I'm under aged!", the girl said trying to get away. Melaine rolled her eyes. "So am I you pussy."

"And that's exactly why I don't wanna drink, your a damn mess Melaine!", Bethany said. "Yeah maybe, but at least I'm fun.", Melaine said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Will you two losers stop acting like babies and get ready, we're about to go on stage in a couple minutes. And Melaine, quit teasing Beth, if she doesn't want to drink then she doesn't have to." I swear I'm like a mother to these two.

Melaine groaned and walked away and Bethany grabbed her bass and began to tune it up. I decided to play with my phone until it was time for us to go on stage. My piece and quiet didn't last long as Bethany came over over and spoke to me.

"Hey Marcy."

I turn my phone off, "Yeah?", I answered.

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she quickly averted her eyes from mine, "I just wanted to say, thank you, for y'know, telling Melaine to leave me alone. She can be a real handful at times.", she said.

I chuckled a little bit, she was kinda cute when she got shy. "It's no problem Beth."

Before either of us could say anything else, the announcer introduced us, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back here to sing their new song, Gilman Street legends and world renounced band, The Wolves!"

The crowd went insane. I put my phone away, pick up my guitar, and pat Bethany on the head, "Time to go rock out", I said to her. She blushed red again.

"Melaine! Let's go you lazy Bitch!", I yelled for our drummer. She immediately ran out the bathroom, her hands still wet. We walked on stage and we were met by a huge obation from the huge crowd. I looked over and saw that The Newmans were cheering for us as well. _"I guess their fans",_ I thought.

I got behind a keyboard and started to play.

 **'She Wolf'**

 **A shot in the dark A past lost in space**

 **Where do I start? The past and the chase**

 **You hunted me down, like a wolf**

 **A predator**

 **I felt like a deer in love lights**

 **You loved me and I froze in time**

 **Hungry for that flesh of mine**

 **But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees**

 **What do you see in those yellow eyes?**

 **'Cause I'm falling to pieces**

 **(Bethany and Melaine start to play their instruments)**

 **I'm falling to pieces (X4)**

 **(The whole band start to play their intruments for a minute long intrumental, then Beth and Melaine stop playing and Marcy goes back to playing piano)**

 **Did she lie in wait?**

 **Was I bait to pull you in?**

 **The thrill of the kill**

 **You feel is a sin**

 **I lay with the wolves, alone, it seams,**

 **I thought I was part of you**

 **You loved me and I froze in time**

 **Hungry for that flesh of mine**

 **But I can't compete with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees**

 **What do you see in those yellow eyes?**

 **'Cause I'm falling to pieces**

 **(Bethany and Melaine start to play their instruments again)**

 **I'm falling to pieces (X4)**

 **(They all start to play again louder and heavier than before. Marcy did an amazing guitar solo that had everyone in the building cheering. Then they slowly got quieter until Melaine and stopped playing again.)**

 **Im falling to pieces (X4)**

When we were finished, we bowed our heads and walked off stage with the crowed cheering us on.

"Fuck yeah! We fucking rocked out their! We're the best fucking band in the world!", Melaine said punching her fist in the air. Bethany, obviously annoyed with Melaine's yelling, covered her ears.

I smiled, "Damn right, I don't mean to sound to cocky, but I don't think anyone in the world can top us."

* * *

"Why the fuck didn't you two wait to drink the bonus cup!?", Larry said yelling at a overly hyper Kin and Kon. Kin and Kon were too busy bouncing up and down and talking gibberish.

"Is this how I was after I drunk the bonus cup?", Corey asked.

"No, you were **much** worse. No matter how hyper Kin and Kon are, nothing is crazier than a drugged up Corey Riffen", I said. Corey was, for some reason, shocked by my answer, "Was I really _that_ crazy?"

"It was like if Daffy Duck was given some reddilen and 5 pounds of fun dip. Your a fucking nut when your on that shit.", I deadpanned.

Corey was silent for a second and then spoke, "Well how was I when I woke up from that sleeping pill?", he asked.

"Well, you hit yourself in the head with the microphone several times, you dweeled on your guitar, you leaned on Asher's shoulder while he was singing, you randomly did a guitar solo in between songs, you blew a kiss to some random girl in the crowd, and you even tried to give Kon your guitar.", Larry explained.

"Damn, I sounded like I was awesome.", Corey said.

I laughed, "I can only imagine what it will be like when we're all hyped on coffe."

We entered Gilman Street and Todd met us. "What's up guys, you ready to play?"

"Damn right dude, and tonight, we have a secret weapon.", Larry said as he showed Todd the bonus cup. Todd raised his eyebrow, "Coffee?"

"Nope, the bonus cup. Watch and behold dude.", I said before I took a swig. Todd shrugged and motioned for the announcer to announce us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our last performers for the night. Please help me in welcoming Grojband!" The crowd went crazy for us. After Kin drunk the last of the bonus cup, we got our instruments and walked on stage.

We walked on and the crowd went berserk. I couldn't help but smile as Corey started to hit himself in the head with his mic again.

 **'Rockstar'**

 **(Corey and Kin played a duel guitar riff and then the whole band start playing extremely fast and Asher starts twitching and singing)**

 **Rockstar**

 **Poser**

 **Asshole**

 **Loser**

 **Satisfaction**

 **Recognition**

 **Leave me alone**

 **Rockstar**

 **See if you can do to things at once**

 **Go away and leave me alone**

 **Rockstar**

 **Poser**

 **Asshole**

 **Loser**

 **Satisfaction**

 **Recognition**

 **Leave me alone**

 **Corey: Hey, let's see if we can exploit rock and roll to its fullest potential**

 **(The crowd cheered and some even laughed at the funny lyrics of the song. They started to play another song.)**

 **'Whats my age again?'**

 **(Corey and Kin played their guitars in the same key making a beautiful sound. Larry played his bass to keep the rhythm and Kon played on the symbols)**

 **I took her out, it was a Friday night**

 **I wore cologne to get the feeling right**

 **We started making out and she took off my pants**

 **But then I turned on the tv**

 **And that's about the time she walked away from me**

 **Nobody likes you when your 23**

 **And your still more amused by tv shows**

 **What the hell is ADD?**

 **My friends say I should act my age**

 **Whats my age again? (X2)**

 **Then later on, on the drive home**

 **I called her mom from a pay phone**

 **I said I was the cops and your husbands in jail**

 **This state looks down on sodomy**

 **And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me**

 **Nobody likes you when your 23**

 **And are still more amused by prank phone calls**

 **What the hell is call ID**

 **My friends say I should act my age**

 **Whats my age again? (X2)**

 **(Kin, Corey and Larry repeated their melody and Asher brought up a girl and dance with her. When it was time for him to sing again he kissed the girl on the cheek and she jumped back into the crowd)**

 **And that's about the time she walked away from me**

 **Nobody likes you when your 23**

 **And your still act like your in freshman year**

 **What the hell is wrong with me?**

 **My friends say I should act my age**

 **What's my age again? (X2)**

 **Thats about the time she broke up with me, no one should take themselves so seriously**

 **With many years ahead to fall in line, Why would you wish that on me?**

 **I never wanna act my age**

 **What's my age again? (X2)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **Whats my age again? (X2)**

 **(The crowd cheered and Kin went behind the keyboard and Asher grabbed his guitar)**

 **'Novocaine'**

 **This is a black, black ski mask song**

 **So put all your anger on**

 **In the truly gruesome we shall trust**

 **I will always own you like a sucker punch**

 **Singing I am your worse I am your worse nightmare**

 **I am your worse I am your nightmare**

 **If you knew, knew what the blue birds sing at you**

 **You would never sing along**

 **Cast them out cause this is our culture**

 **These new flocks are nothing but vultures**

 **Because they took our love and they filled it up**

 **Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb (Now I'm just numb)**

 **And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun**

 **So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb**

 **Now I'm numb**

 **I don't feel a thing for you**

 **Im just a problem that doesn't want to be solved**

 **So could you please hold your applause**

 **Take this slideshow and all its freaks**

 **And turn it into the silver screen dream**

 **Singing I am your worst I am your worse nightmare**

 **I am your worst, I am your worse nightmare**

 **If you knew, knew what the blue birds sang at you,**

 **You would never sing along**

 **Cast them out cause this is our culture**

 **These new flocks are nothing but vultures**

 **Because they took our love and they filled it up**

 **Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb**

 **And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun**

 **So don't don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb**

 **Now I'm just numb, and I don't feel a thing for you**

 **(Corey and Asher do a fantastic guitar solo with Larry's bass and Kon's drums just thundering in the background. Kin's keyboard playing gave off a beautiful sound.)**

 **I said one day the valley's gonna** **swallow me whole**

 **(Kin and Corey: Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)**

 **and I feel like a photo that's been over exposed**

 **(Hijack the hype! Hijack the Hype!)**

 **They took our love and they filled up, filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb**

 **Now I'm just numb, And don't mind me I'm just a son of a gun**

 **So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb**

 **I don't feel a thing for you**

 **(The crowd went insane as Corey ended the song with a guitar solo. For the last song Kin grabbed his guitar again during the song Asher skips around on stage like a little girl)**

 **'I don't want to grow up'**

 **(Larrys fast bass intro followed by the other members of the band going on their instruments)**

 **I don't want to grow up**

 **I don't want to grow up**

 **If growing up means being like you, Then I don't want to be like you**

 **Recycled trash**

 **Its Deja's vu**

 **(Asher and Corey: Na Na Na Na Na Na)**

 **I don't want to grow up**

 **I don't want to grow up**

 **You're grown up, told what to do**

 **Your suit can't hide the truth, You're a fool**

 **And I refuse to be like you**

 **(Na Na Na Na Na Na)**

 **I don't want to grow up**

 **I don't want to grow up**

(Third person POV)

When Grojband was done performing their songs, the crowd went nuts and Larry jumped in the crowd. Corey and Asher had a sword fight with their guitars, and Kin and Kon just destroyed the stage.

As they did this The Newmans looked on with looks that said they were very impressed. Laney blushed looking at Corey.

The wolves were also very impressed, well two of them were. Bethany and Melaine liked the boys' music. So did Marcy, but she was still taken aback by Corey and his new attitude.

Authors note: Finally it's fucking done! So what did you think about the new character? I really wanna know.

The idea of the new characters was given to me by the very talented PunkROCK Rachel.

Songs used in this chapter:

Confident by Demi Lovato

Venus by bananarama

She Wolf by David Guetta ft Sia

Rockstar by Descendents

What's my age again by Blink 182

Novocaine by Fall out boy

I don't want to grow up by Descendents

(If you can guess which one of these bands invented the bonus cup you win $1,000,000,000,000)

Songs I have planned:

Centuries by Fall out boy (I'm debating whether Grojband should sing this with the Newmans or not)

So yeah don't forget that you can still request songs.

 **ALL!**


	7. Newman Fangirls

**Ilham my friend, you are correct once again, the Bonus cup idea came from the Descendents. It was something they used to play their music really fast. Just a warning guys, this is gonna be a short chapter and I promise the next one will be much longer. Thank you for being so patient with me and my hectic schedule.**

Asher's POV

It was sunday morning, I woke up on the stage we had in Corey's garage, I was lying in a puddle of my own drool. "Oh dammit, what time is it? And where the heck am I?", I asked to no one in particular.

"You're back in the garage", I heard Corey answer.

I turned to my right and saw him holding a teddy bear, he looked like he just woke up.

"What happened after the show?", I asked him.

"Well, I accidentally knocked you out with my guitar when we were sword fighting, you were out cold so Kin and Kon had to carry you while me and Larry got all the instruments and Todd gave us a ride home in his van.", Corey explained.

I nodded, "I see, and where are Kin, Kon and Larry?", I asked him.

"In the Van."

That got my attention, "What van?", I asked.

All of a sudden a hear a loud ass horn coming from outside the garage. "Oh yeah, everyone else slept in the van.", Corey dead panned.

I rubbed my eyes and open the garage. Outside I saw a huge ass van and Larry honking the horn.

"Morning boys!", Larry yelled over the horn.

Corey covered his ears, "Dude, quit honking that horn!", he yelled.

Larry finally stopped, the only noise I could here was his laughter, "Oh man, what a way to wake up am I right?", he said. Me and Corey just glared at him with anger in our eyes.

"Tough crowd.", Larry mumbled.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was seven thirty in the morning, the sun was barely even out yet.

"Are you crazy honking that thing so loud so early in the morning?", I asked Larry looking at him like he was nuts.

"Aw come on Ash, you act like we're gonna get in trouble.", Larry said confidently.

Right as he said that we heard an old man scream, "Hey you damn kids, stop with all that fucking honking!"

Corey hid his face with the teddy bear and I pretended that I didn't hear anything. "See?", Larry said, "No body cares. Come on inside we got some shit to show you."

Me and Corey looked at each other and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing, that this was gonna end in some bullshit but we both put our concerns behind us and entered the van. Inside it Kin and Kon were pounding on drums like fucking maniacs while Todd was talking to someone on the phone.

"For the love of god guys, will you please, stop that shit!", Corey yelled.

Kin and Kon stopped, but Kon managed to sneak in one more bang on a drum.

"What the hell are you guys doing up anyway?", I asked rubbing my aching head.

"Well, if you must know, me, Kon and Larry wrote a song.", Kin said sounding pretty proud of himself.

I was pleasantly surprised by this news, the guys have been trying to write songs for a while now, it was great to hear that they finally achieved their gold.

"That's awesome guys, what are they about?", I asked.

Larry spoke up, "Well mine's about seeing an ex-girlfriend at a party and trying to make her jealous, at the end, the narrator realizes that getting over his past relationships is the only way he can learn to mature and grow up", he explained.

Corey smiled, "I like it, meaningful and relatable."

"Well ours is about a nightlight!", Kon said thinking his would be just as meaningful. Obviously, it wasn't.

"Well anyway", I said trying to change the topic, "We should start working on these songs so that we can perform them at our next gig, whenever that may be."

Todd finally got off the phone, "Well you have a week to prepare", he said.

We all looked t him like he was nuts, "Huh?", we all said at the same time.

"Well boys, I have officially become your manager as of right now.", he said. No one in the band had a problem with that. "So I just booked you a show at the Starcade theatre for this Saturday."

That earned a 'Yeah!' from Larry, "I can't wait to play this song in front of everybody!"

Corey once again covered his ears, "If any of you scream again I'm going to fucking kill all of you. And that's great news Todd, but we gotta write some new songs or we might end up becoming stale."

I nodded in agreement, "That's true, we should get working right away."

At that moment we all heard Kon's stomach grumble, it sounded like a wild bears growl, in fact, I actually thought that's what it was for a split second.

Kon gripped his stomach in embarrassment, "Could we get some breakfast first?", Kon asked.

We all laughed, "That sounds like a good idea, let's go to Denny's and get some waffles.", I said. Everyone cheered at that idea except Corey who was covering his ears.

"That's it, I'm killing all of you mother fuckers."

Laney's POV

It was early in the morning and the sun was just now coming up and the air was getting warm. Me and my friends were walking to Denny's to have breakfast, I was still very sleepy considering Carrie woke me up when she was practicing a guitar solo.

My dreams were filled with thoughts of Corey. He and his band were pretty awesome, I was pleasantly surprised by how good they were. The energy, the lyrics, the passion, their voices, especially Corey's sexy voice, the band was amazing.

Corey has been the center of my thoughts recently. He was completely different from the loser who serenaded me with that dorky song all those years ago. In fact that song has been stuck in my head ever since our last show at Gilman street.

My friends liled what they saw to, last night we had a talk and it basically just us fangirling about Corey and his band.

Carrie found an attraction to the red headed bassist who was really good on his bass. She licked the way he was so focused playing the right notes and keeping the rhythm bouncy.

Kim really liked how the keyboardist was semi talented and go from playing keyboard to playing guitar so easily. That was something she wished she could do.

Konnie loved how the drummer gave it all he got on every song. The drums really didn't have to be that good, he could just drum at a slow tempo and it would still be good, but it seemed like with him it was all or nothing.

Cherry admitted that she thought the lead singer was extremely cute and his voice was great. She loved how he and Corey sang like they just didn't give a fuck and they were just having fun. She loved the way the singer was full of so much energy and he was able to entertain the crowd with his shenanigans. He and Corey's guitar skills were absolutely brilliant and once again, the lyrics were really fantastic.

Yep, the almighty Newmans fangirled over another band last night, my face is red.

We eventually made it to Denny's and unsurprisingly, a lot of people stared at us for our amazing rockstar reputation in this town. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it at all, in fact I welcome it.

After I signed an autograph for a little girl, the waiter sat us down at a booth, and took our order. We she left Carrie turned to Kim and Konnie who were poking each other in the ribs.

"Will you two stop it, you're embarrassing me", she said putting her head down.

The twins rolled their eyes and stopped poking each other. I was lying my head against the cold wall beside me.

"Are you really still tired after that long walk here?", Kim asked.

I opened my eyes to see her face up close to me, "What do you think? I'm tired of you guys keeping me up late and then waking me up so early.", I said annoyed.

Kim chuckled, "You're such a party pooper you know that?"

That woke me right up, "What's that supposed to mean?", I asked slightly offended.

Kim smirked playfully, "You're no fun, you never wanna go to parties or stay up late or go out, and when school was in session all you wanted to do on the weeknights was study."

"*Cough*Dork*Cough", Konnie said.

Everyone else laughed while I blushed darkly. "You guys suck.", I mumbled.

Cherry wrapped her shoulder around me, "Don't worry Laney, you're a dork but you still have a bunch of guys that would kill to date you."

My grumpy mood didn't change, "Yeah, but I guarantee you Corey isn't."

Cherry shrugged, "Good point."

I punched her in the arm and rested my head on the table. "Dammit, I wish I could fucking apologize to him."

"Well, you have a chance to apologize to him now", Carrie said.

We all gave her weird looks, "What are you talking about?", I asked.

Carrie pointed to a table and we were all shocked to see Grojband sitting at the table eating breakfast. I immediately became nervous and my face turned red with embarrassment. I found myself staring at Corey's syrup covered mouth. I just wanted to kiss those lips so badly, but I knew there was no way I was ever gonna get the chance to.

Carrie turned her focus to all of us, "Will you guys stop staring before they notice you.", she said.

We all averted our eyes from the table, I could see that Konnie and Kim's faces were just as red as mine was, "What the hell are they doing here?", Konnie asked.

"Their here to eat breakfast you dolt", Cherry said looking at Konnie like she was an idiot.

"Guys please calm down", Carrie said, "We just have to ignore them, they don't even know that we're here, maybe if w-Laney why are you licking your lips?"

Everyone turned to look at me, noticed that I had been licking my lips thinking of Corey's syrup covered lips. Out of all the things I could've said to save myself at that point, I choose the best thing, nothing.

I turned my head and pretended to look out the window. "Anyway", Carrie said bunglingly, "Maybe if we pretend they don't exist it will be easier for us to not stare at them like their a big juicy steak."

We all nodded thinking Carrie's idea would work, and it did work, for the most part. When the waiter brought us our food we chowed down and talked like normal. The only problem was that a certain someone couldn't resist staring at Grojband's bassist, and that someone, was Carrie.

Carrie couldn't stick to her own plan and just pretend like the boys weren't there, once she got a glimpse of the bassist, she was completely fixated with him. Whenever one of us tried to get her attention she just shooed us away and went back to staring. And of course, this also affected her eating. she tried to eat her breakfast burrito without looking away from the boy, so by the time we were all done eating Carrie's shirt had half of a burrito on it.

I'll admit that I was thinking about Corey while I was eating, but at least I didn't look like a god damn idiot like Carrie.

"That's it, I gotta go talk to him", Carrie said getting out of her seat.

"What!? Are you insane?", Konnie said.

"I agree with Konnie what you're doing is stupid and probably gonna end up with you embarrassing yourself.", Cherry said chewing on a strawberry.

Carrie smirked, "Cherry please, when have I ever embarrassed myself?"

"Well there was that one time-", I started.

"Shut up, I've never embarrassed myself before and I'm certainly not going t-"Hello."

We all turned to our right to see the red headed lead singer of Grojband standing next to the table.

"Hello", Cherry said obviously smitting with the boy, although it didn't really look like he noticed.

"Me and my band would like to invite you to see us play at the Starcade arena this saturday", he said. He sounded like he'd rather be anywhere else but where he was at that moment.

"Why?", Cherry asked, "We barely even know you?"

The boy looked at her with a small smile, "Well to be honest, I really like your band. It would be an honer of mine to perform for a pretty and talented girl like yourself."

Cherry blushed madly at that compliment. The rest of us just stood there in shock of what he just said, we weren't expecting him to be this much of a charmer. I was actually pretty impressed.

The boy wiped off his glasses, "Well, I don't take up any more of your time, I hope to see you at Starcade." As soon as he walked out the door Cherry fainted and fell on my shoulder.

"He's so cute", she said in a dreamy state.

Third Person POV

"They killed him", Kon said starting to panic, "They killed Asher and now they've taken him captive."

Everyone looked at Kon like he was insane, "So they killed him and taken him captive huh? If I knew they were gonna do that I would've sent you to ask them instead", Todd said.

Everyone laughed at Todd's joke while Kon flipped him off. "You guys laugh, but we don't know if he's gonna survive with those scary girls man."

While Kon went on about how he thought Asher was dead, to the amusement of everyone else, Corey put his hood over his head and started to write a song. You see, he was the one that convinced Asher to go ask the Newmans to watch them play at Starcade.

Truth be told, I was still madly in love with Laney, she only became more beautiful with age. He found her extremely interesting as well, like a rare creature that no ones knows anything about, he sought to learn more things about her. He wanted to write a song that completely captured his feelings for her.

He started to hum the music that he was writing and let the lyrics flow onto the paper. _"Is your heart singing out of tune? Are your eyes just singing the blues? Dirty records from another time, some blood stains on your shoes"_

Right as more lyrics were coming into his head, Asher opened the backdoor to the van. He was covered in sweat and his cheeks were bright red. "You're alive!", Kon said.

He didn't even bother asking Kon what the heck he was talking about. "I don't know if they're coming or not. They said they would think about it.", he said.

Corey immedietly perked up when he heard this, just the thought of Laney possibly coming to see him perform made him extremely excited and hopeful.

 **Author's note: So yeah like I said, the next chapter will be much longer and more exciting. And once again, thank you for putting up with me and my hectic updating schedule. And thanks for the reviews because they make me feel awesome.**

 **Songs I have planned:**

 **Hollywood Undead: Bullet (and possibly City)**

 **Hunter Hayes: I want Crazy**

 **Three Day Grace: I Hate Everything About you**

 **Tonight Alive: Goodnight and Starlight**

 **All? No ALL!**


	8. Circle One

Asher's POV

My favorite part of being apart of Grojband is writing songs with the guys. It helped that we were good friends and we got along very well so we were able to come up with some good stuff.

Something interesting is that we all have a different way of writing songs; meaning we all write songs about different themes. Corey writes about personal experiences and he uses a bunch of literary references in his songs and sometimes he even writes songs about disturbing topics. I write about serious stuff like death, the cruelty of the human race, and the dark side of the world. Kin and Kon usually write light hearted and fun songs. And finally, Larry writes songs about girls, and that's pretty much it.

So we spent the entire week writing new songs for us to preform at Starcade. We haven't even gone outside. Since it's in the middle summer and school is over with, we could stay inside all we want and not be interrupted, by Friday we were pretty much dead.

We didn't want to write anymore, well Corey did, but he was of course, the only one with energy. Kin, Kon and Larry were asleep while I was feeling drowsy.

"Come on Asher, can't we just practice again?", Corey asked.

I rolled my eyes, " No Corey, I'm tired as fuck, let me go to sleep.", I said, but of course, he didn't leave me alone.

"Pleeeeeeaaassseeeee! Can't we just practice " Strange Notes" again?", he begged.

I sighed and said, "Fine."

It was hard for me to say no to Corey. He had a certain charm about him. Corey, despite what you might think, was a socially awkward nerd. He was quiet in school and he never talked to anyone unless he was spoken to. The only reason he and I met is because we sit next to each other in science and we were assigned to do a project together. We discovered that we both played guitar and the rest is history. I've always found it hard to say no to Corey, probably because I loved how much passion he has for this band and his music. I know for a fact that Corey Riffen would die to be able to play his music and I respected that.

We grabbed our guitars and began to play "Strange Notes." I really enjoyed the combination of our guitars in this one.

When we finished all we heard was clapping. We turned and saw no other than Melaine, Bethany, and Marcy, The Wolves.

"Well done you two", Marcy said impressed, "You guys can really shred."

Me and Corey didn't say anything, we were too surprised to respond to her. "You know it's rude to not respond to a compliment", Melaine said looking at us like we were the rude ones.

"H-How the hell did you get in here?", I asked.

"The pink haired bitch let us in", Melaine said.

"God dammit Trina", I heard Corey mumble.

I ignored him, "Ok, but why are you here?", I asked.

Marcy smirked, "What? Can't a girl come visit her old friend", she said looking at Corey.

I looked at Corey who was at a loss for words. "What's going on Corey", I asked.

He shook his head and ignored me completely, " Get out of here Marcy, as you can see, we're kinda busy", he said motioning to his guitar.

Marcy's smirk disappeared from her face and she actually looked a bit hurt, "Corey, are you just going to pretend that what we had between us didn't happen, like it didn't mean anything to you at all?"

"Yes", Corey deadpanned, " That's how relationships work with me, if they end badly, then I completely block them out of my memory. Now please leave Marcy."

Marcy's face was now a look of outrage as she turned to me, "Is he always this much of a dick?", she asked me.

I shook my head, "No".

She turned back to Corey, "I'm not leaving here until you admit that we had a thing Corey. You and I something special, you can't just pretend it didn't happen!"

"Wait, you two dated? I thought you said he only had a crush on you?"

"Shut up Beth!", Marcy yelled at her. The girl cowered back and backed away from all of us. Marcy turned back to an angry Corey.

"Is that what you told her? That I had a crush on you and I saw you kissing some chick?", he asked, "How dare you get mad at me for pretending our relationship didn't exist when you've obviously been doing the same thing."

This only got Marcy angrier, "What was I supposed to do? Tell her that I cheated on you? She looks up to me!"

"Well don't lie to her, tell her the truth!"

I started to fade out as their yelling became white noise. I was used to my parents arguing so this was nothing to me. As soon as I was beginning to wonder if Larry, Kin, and Kon were awake, I heard the sound of someone munching on popcorn. I turned around and saw the guys eating popcorn watching the two singers fight like it was a soap opera.

I facepalmed, "Man I need new friends.", I mumbled. Sometimes these guys were just too much to handle.

"Who do you think Marcy cheated on him with?", Kin asked not taking his eyes off the air.

"It was probably someone real close to Corey, like his father or something.", Kon said.

"I bet she kissed Trina", Larry said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!? And were did you get the popcorn!?", I yelled at them only to be met with a chorus of shushes.

I couldn't take this insanity anymore, I went up to the two yelling idiots and separated them, and by separated I mean I punched Corey in the stomach and pushed Marcy away.

"Will you two please act like mature teenagers and explain to us what the hell happened between you two.", I asked in a demanding way.

Corey glared at me for a while before looking back at Marcy, "Me and Marcy used to date, we broke up after I caught her cheating on me at a party. After that we didn't speak, even when she was moving away."

Marcy just nodded, signaling that everything Corey just said was true.

"Now apologize for pretending your relationship didn't exist Corey", I said.

Corey grumbled a quiet, "Sorry."

I turned to Marcy, "And you apologize for cheating on Corey and lying to your band mates."

Marcy grumbled like Corey, "I'm sorry."

Sure they were still acting like children, but they apologized to each other and that was enough to satisfy me.

"Now if you don't mind, could you please explain why you're here? We have a lot of work to do, and by work I mean songs to write."

Marcy turned to me, "Well, me and my girls wanted to congratulate you on a great show at Gilman Street.", she said.

"You were at the show?", Corey asked.

"We went up and preformed before you guys went up, we stoke around and saw you go on, that's when Marcy said she saw you", Melaine explained.

"You guys fucking shredded up there!", Marcy said now really excited.

Corey smiled a bit, "Thanks, me and the guys are actually big fans of yours", he admitted.

A light bulb popped up over my head as I walked in between them, "So now that we're both on good terms, I would like to propose something."

That got everyone's attention. "How about we have the Wolves featured in one of our songs, that could get us even more popularity and the crowd of Starcade will love it", I explained.

"What's in it for us?", Marcy asked. "Nothing", I deadpanned. "Well then why would we do it?" "Because I said so."

Marcy chuckled, "Alright dork, you've perked my interest, what song are we doing?"

"It better be good", Melaine grumbled but Marcy elbowed her in the stomach.

I gathered my boys together for a discussion, "So, what song should we sing?", I asked.

"You didn't have one planned?", Larry asked.

"Why would I have one planned? I didn't even know they were coming.", I said.

"Why don't we do "Centuries", Marcy and Bethany could sing the verses while Melaine could play percussion.", Kin suggested.

"I like that idea.", I said.

"I think we should do "Communist Eyes" together.", Corey suggested. We all slowly turned to Corey and looked at him like he was fucking insane, "Why? That's clearly a one vocalist song, two vocalist would just be weird", Kon said.

"Yeah", Corey said, "but I just wanted to start some drama."

* * *

Marcy's POV

As Grojband talked about what song they wanted to share with us, I realize that Bethany hasn't said a single word since I told her to shut up. I turned around to see that she was still standing there quietly as if waiting for directions.

"Why are you so quiet Beth?", I asked her.

"You told me to shut up so I'm staying quiet.", she responded, her voice a bit shaky.

I chuckled. This wasn't the first time she's done something I've asked her to do to the extreme. She was always willing to take orders from me, even though she didn't have to.

I went up to her and she blushed slightly. She was so cute. Bethany had long golden blonde hair that went all the way down her back. She had green eyes that shine like emeralds, I could spot them from a mile away, even in the dark. She always wore short shorts when we so I was always got a chance to stare at her long legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her breast weren't the biggest, but those size B's were just begging to get groped. It was awesome having eye candy while we preform.

I touched her long hair and gripped a lock in between my fingers. It was so soft. Beth just stood there letting me do what I want with her hair. Out of all the things I could say at that moment, I choose to ask a question, "What conditioner do you use?"

She looked at me with a confused look before answering, "I-I don't use conditioner."

I nodded my head, "Well don't start, I like your hair's natural touch, understand?" She nodded. "Good."

"Get a room you two", Melaine said.

Before I could respond, I heard the sound of someone being punched in the arm. I turned around and saw Grojband out of their little hudle and Larry rubbing his arm.

"We've decided that we will sing "Centuries" with us", Asher said sounding like he was trying not to scream.

"Are you guys okay?", Beth asked.

Asher nodded, "Yes, it's just that whenever we have a hudle, out usually ends with someone getting punched in the arm."

"I didn't even say anything though, I just stayed quiet.", Larry said flabbergasted that he just got hit.

"Exactly", Corey said, "We couldn't have you looking like the strong silent type, so I had to punch you in the arm to show that you're not that tough."

"That doesn't make any sense, I've never looked tough in my life."

"And we want to keep it that way", Kin said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bethany burst into a fit of adorable laughter and me and Melaine struggled to keep our shit together.

"You guys are fucking insane", I said shaking my head. The guys just looked at us like _we_ were the crazy ones.

"Anyway", I started, "How's this "Centuries" song going to work?", I asked.

"You and Bethany will sing the verses while Melaine plays the drums with Kon", Corey explained. "Will there be beer?", Melaine asked. "There will be ber", Corey confirmed.

"As long as I get to play drums and get drunk I'm satisfied." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Corey, "Just give us the sheet music, I don't think we'll need to practice this song much, seeing as we are the amazing Wolves.", I said fully knowing that I sound like a bitch, but that's what I was going for.

Corey rolled his eyes and took out a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket and threw it at me. I caught it before it could hit my face. I unravled it and saw that it was song lyrics and the music to "Centuries".

"You have until tonight to learn it, if you don't, then we go on without you", Corey said laying down the law. I pretended to be shocked, "My my Corey, such rudeness."

I got serious, "You guys don't count on performing without us. Let's go girls." We left the garage. As we walked to our van I had my around Bethany who blushed in response.

* * *

Asher's POV (7:00 at night at Starcade)

"We really need to get a car or something, I'm sick and tired of carrying our shit to places.", I said resting my sore body.

"At least you don't have to carry around those big ass drums", Kon said resting his arms.

Corey sat down in the chair next to us and rolled his eyes, "Stop complaining you wimps, we have to carry this shit or we won't learn discipline."

I looked at Corey and flipped him off, "Don't give me that discipline bullshit right now. Just don't."

Corey put his hands up in a mock surrendering way. He decided to change the subject, "Do you think the Newmans are going to show up?"

"Nope", me and Kon said.

"Yeah me neither.", Corey said.

Eventually we all took a quick nap. We were probably asleep for a good twenty minutes before we were woken up by the sound of a loud crowd chanting our name.

I turned to my side and saw my band mates drinking the bonus cup straight from a coffee mug while Todd looked on with a 'WTF' face.

"I still don't get this whole Bonus Cup thing.", he said while watching them. I went up next to him, "How long were we asleep?", I asked.

"You guys were asleep for an hour, you were supposed to go on ten minutes ago and the crowd is already getting feisty", he said.

"Are the Wolves here yet?", I asked him.

He shook his head, "No, why would they be coming?", he asked. At that moment I realized that we hadn't even told Todd about our song with the Wolves.

"Fuck it. It doesn't matter now, we got a show to do." I got a coffee mug and chugged down the Bonus Cup. As soon as I did, I immediately started feeling the affects.

I started to feel hyper and more energetic, so much that I started to jump up and down and run into the wall repeatedly. My band mates apparently were feeling the same as I was. Corey started to bang his head into the wall, Larry was biting the strings on his bass, Kin was pounding on his keyboard, and Kon was just rolling on the floor while drooling.

I can only imagine what we looked like to Todd who just stood there staring at us with a look that said 'This is the band I'm managing?…What have I gotten myself into?'

The sound of the crowd screaming "We Want Grojband!" knocked him out of his thoughts. "Guys! You gotta stop! You have a show to do!"

I recovered myself and grabbed my guitar. My band mates did the same thing. We walked onto the stage and we were met with a huge obation. I grabbed my microphone and yelled, "You mother fuckers ready to tonight!" The crowd went wild as Corey started a riff.

 **"Doghouse"**

 **In the world a man in the great rat race**

 **Makes his speeches and he does what he please**

 **Winners of the mosh impart their grace**

 **As I wallow in a mush in a doggy daze**

 **I live in a kennel smells like rotten cheese, Chums lots of flies but why should I mind**

 **Then I get crashed by the whore that's my wife, Can't get enough of kicken my hiney**

 **Life in the canine world, Cats to chase and a bone to bury**

 **Full of doggy stench in this poo poo place, If I get a piece of tail I don't wanna get married**

 **This is just a doghouse why should I stay, If these folks are crazy**

 **They try to tell me that they know where it's at, I don't know maybe I'm lazy**

 **This is just my doghouse, You said I'm a dog**

 **I live like a dog**

 **This is my doghouse**

 **So now it's time to go work for the man, I work for the man at the taco stand**

 **I keep on grinding like a dog always does, no place to hide for this American dog**

 **This is my doghouse, You said I'm a dog**

 **I live like a dog, This is my doghouse!**

 **When I fricken find what I'm looking for, I dig right in and take my place.**

 **Maybe I seem crass and crude, But a dog has to do what a dog has to do**

 **This is my doghouse! You said I'm a dog, I like a dog**

 **This is my doghouse!**

 **(Corey does a short guitar solo while the crowd went wild.)**

 **Asher: I'm just a dog I eat cat feces, Feel like a hydrant on this doggy street**

 **I live in the doghouse everybody hates me**

 **I wanna get laid but everybody takes me**

 **Im your dog and you're bit-ches**

 **(The crowd cheered as they were now fired up for the show.)**

 **Asher: We came up a bit late so to thank you all for waiting Corey is gonna fuck everyone in this building.**

 **(Girls cheered while Corey laughed)**

 **(For the next song Asher grabs his guitar and everyone plays very fast while Corey speaks)**

 **"Group Sex"**

 **(Larry and Asher)**

 **Group Sex!**

 **Group Sex!**

 **Group Sex!**

 **Group Sex!**

 **(Corey (speaking))**

 **Private swing party, Friday and Saturday night**

 **Wouldn't it be nice to have a party with couples that are friendly and mellow?**

 **A low-key atmosphere where you can explore your most sensual fantasies with other aware sensitive couples?**

 **(Larry and Asher)**

 **Group Sex!**

 **Group Sex!**

 **Group Sex!**

 **Group Sex!**

 **(Corey speaking)**

 **Where you can bring someone you care about without embarrassment?**

 **Privacy, good food and music, refreshments, cleanliness and a super-jacuzzi too that's what parties at the a-frame are all about call 213-659-3756**

 **Best time to call is Friday and Saturday afternoons**

 **See you there!**

 **(Larry and Asher)**

 **Group Sex!**

 **(The crowd cheered once again. Larry started throwing water bottles in the crowd as Asher started to talk.)**

 **Asher: Beautiful crowd, if you haven't realized yet, Grojband is a weird band (Multiple people in the crowd yell 'No shit!' and Larry laughs), but sometimes we like to get serious. Here is one of most serious songs we've ever written it's called Bullet.)**

Laney's POV

I watched on in amazement as Grojband started to preform "Bullet." I got chills down my spine as Corey's voice blasted threw the microphone.

To be continued…

Authors note: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I stayed up late to finish this chapter (2 hours) and finished it completely, and then the power went out and deleted all of my progress. I'm sorry but after you work 2 hours on something and all your progress is deleted you just lose the passion. I will continue this story but for right now I'm taking a break and I didn't wanna keep you all waiting for the next chapter because I knew I was gonna slack off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm really sorry about how bad this chapter is. I'm gonna go punch a wall or something.

Songs used in this chapter:

"Doghouse", by Descendents.

"Group Sex", by The Circle Jerks

I'm still gonna do all the songs requested of me next chapter.


	9. They Beat An Indifferent Drum

Laney's POV

I blushed and looked on in amazement as Corey's beautiful voice as he sang the chorus to Bullet.

 **"Bullet"**

 **(Corey)**

 **Chorus: My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone (X2)**

 **Gine too far and yeah, I'm gone again,**

 **It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,**

 **I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,**

 **One's a bottle of pills, one's a bottle of gin,** **I'm 20 stories up, yeah, I'm up at the top,**

 **I'll polish of this bottle, now it's pushing me off, Asphalt to me has never looked so soft, I bet my mamma found my letter now she's calling the cops,**

 **I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it, 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance, Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,**

 **'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is, I've been trying too long with dull of a knife, But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,**

 **I never bought a suit before in my life, But when you meet God, you know you wanna look nice.**

 **So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.**

Corey sang the chorus and this time the audience sang and clapped along. I turned to Konnie who was sitting next to me and her focus was on the drummer. He was playing a rather difficult beat, but he was playing it perfectly. I know that was something she both admired and envied. After the second chorus the red headed lead sing started rapping the second verse.

 **(Asher)**

 **We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream, When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?**

 **We feel a little pity, but don't empathize, The old are getting older, watch a young man die, A mother and a son and someone you know smike at each other and realize you don't,**

 **You don't know what what happened to that kid you raised, What happened to that Father, who swore he'd stay?**

 **I didn't know 'cause you didn't say, Now Mamma feels guilt, yeah, mamma feels pain, When you were young, you never thought you'd die,**

 **Found that you could but too scared to try, You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye, Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.**

 **(Corey)**

 **So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.**

Every member of the band sang the chorus along with audience. Hell even my band started to sing along to the infectious chorus. I love this song, it's really sad, but at the same time it was fun and liveful. I wonder if Corey himself wrote this song. If he did then I'm really impressed. They played two more songs which were titled "Clean sheets" and "In the Garage." At this point the crowd were in the palm of their hands. The crowd laughed as the boys cracked jokes and did funny things on stage. These boys had a special charm to them that hard to describe. Maybe it was because they seemed so care free and full of life. I wouldn't mind seeing Corey like this all the time.

After "In the Garage" the red head started talking to the crowd.

 **Asher: I want you all to know that if you see someone on the ground, please help them up. We don** **'t want anyone getting trampled on.**

 **Corey: Yeah guys don't be a cunt. (The crowd laughs) This next song is about how much I fucking hate my crush.**

 **"I Hate Everything About You"**

 **(Corey)**

 **Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet,**

 **Every roommate kept awake, By every sigh and scream we make, All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet,**

 **Only when I stop to think about it**

 **Chorus: I hate everything about you, Why do I love you?, I hate everything about you, Why do I love you?**

 **Only when I stop to think about you, I know, Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?**

As Corey sang (or rather _yelled_ ) the final chorus, I fell in love with the song. It was made with a perfect mix of anger and sadness. This song wasn't brilliant by any mean, but god damn it was great. Corey and the red headed lead singer both did guitar solos before Corey sand the last verse of the song.

 **I hate**

 **You hate**

 **I hate**

 **You love me**

 **I hate everything about you**

 **Why do I love you?**

 **(The crowd cheers)**

 **Asher: This next song is about a mother fucker losing his damn mind.**

 **"Strange Notes"**

 **(Asher)**

 **Billy Druids face is marble, He keeps veery thought in its place, He lets the days turn tomorrow, Someone's always walking on his grave**

 **(Short instrumental)**

 **He wears the lines just like the Garbo, And talks at a saturnine pace, Listening to the strange notes marvel, Only giving what it takes**

This song was MUCH faster than the last one, there was so much going on in it. The two guitars were making a very staticky noise, the bassist and drummer were both playing extremely fast, and the keyboardist was playing a tone that really put the chaos of the song together.

 **It's a sad man's world, And for Billy it's sure to crown, Dragging beauty into darkness, Inflicting a pale white frown**

 **And the matter the runs, Through Billy's head, Is too concerned to fall**

 **(The ends when Corey and Asher do a duel guitar solo. The crowd cheers and Kin starts playing a tune. It was a very odd tune that sounded very cheerful. After he played it a few times the rest of the band started to play)**

 **"Fuck Christmas"**

 **(Asher)**

 **Don't despair, Just because it's Christmas, Children they're, All so gay at Christmas,**

 **All the children on the street, Hope they get something good to eat.**

 **But for me it's not so great**

 **(The instruments get louder and more intense as Asher screams into the mic)**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **Fuck Christmas!**

 **(The crowd went nuts at the end of that song)**

I was impressed by how many styles these guys could pull off. They've pretty much mastered the art of punk, hardcore, and poppy rock music. It was mind blowing how well they could mix these styles of rock together. And I can tell my band mates were thinking the same thing, considering the fact that they were fangirling like crazy.

 **Corey: This next song is about how retarded we are.**

 **"We March To The Beat Of An Indifferent Drum"**

 **(Corey)**

 **With our ass in the air and our heads in the ground, There's no sense of despair, without sight, without sound,**

 **We hold our ears and shut our eyes, Distant screams morph into lullabies, We beat indifferent drum, we pound it till we're numb.**

 **(Asher)**

 **We validate, rationalize, corroborate each others lives, Pat my back and I'll pat yours, benevolent conquistadors,**

 **We piss down throats, shit in cupped hands, Wipe our asses with all foreign flags, We beat indifferent drum, we pound till we're numb**

 **(Corey and Asher)**

 **20 feet high, 2 feet thick, barbed wire, razor blades, The wall was built to keep them out while keeping us in goose step parades, We don't question what we've become**

 **We march to the beat of the same indifferent drum, We beat it till we're numb, we beat it till we're numb**

 **(The crowd cheered as Grojband left stage, but before they left, Asher said, "We love you all, thank you so much for coming out tonight!"**

* * *

Asher's POV

Me and the band were drinking water back stage. We were all extremely tired and sweaty, but we still wanted to go out there again. It was like a god damn drug and we're now addicted to it.

"Did you see if the Newmans were out there?", Corey asked setting down his guitar.

"Really? That's the first thing you ask me? No, great show out there guys, I'm so happy to be apart of this awesome band!", I said sarcastically.

Corey rolled his eyes, "Sorry, great show out there guys, we really rocked the house."

"Now that's more like it. No I didn't see the Newmans. I'm sorry Core, I guess they didn't wanna come."

Corey shrugged, "I guess I should've expected that. Why would she wanna hang out with the guy who wrote her that dorky song."

"Hey, that dorky song is fucking genius.", Larry said trying to boost Corey's mood. Corey chuckled and nodded, "Thanks Larry."

"I wonder what happened with the Wolves?", Kin pondered.

"They were probably too busy grooming themselves to show up.", I said chuckling at my own joke.

"If I were you I would shut my mouth before I say something I regret.", a voice from behind me said.

We all turned around to see the Wolves standing there looking really annoyed, unless you count Bethany who just looked timid.

"You're late. The show ended a couple of minutes ago.", Corey said taking another sip of his water.

"Oh believe me I know Corey", Marcy said sounding frustrated, "I could tell by the hundreds of people leaving the building saying "Oh my gosh Grojband is great", "They have a great future", It's pretty clear that the fucking show is over!"

Corey put his hands up in surrender, "Ok geeze. What took you so long to get here?"

"Our fucking van broke down on the way here, so we had to walk.", Melaine said taking a sip of her beer.

"So much for Centuries huh?", I said looking at Corey. "Good riddance, I'm not a fan of that song anyway. We've got better ones", Corey said.

"Oh no you don't", Marcy injected, "I told you that we were gonna be part of that song and I fucking meant it you son of a bitch." She pulled out a CD and threw at Corey. "Centuries is gonna be on our new album. Our parts have already been recorded already, all you lunatics need to do is record your parts."

Corey smirked, "I have no problem with that."

At that moment I came up with an ingenious idea, I just needed to get in the Wolves van. "Hey if your van is broken I can hot wire it for you.", I suggested.

The Wolves looked at me oddly, "You can hot wire a car?"

I nodded doing my best to convince them. Marcy shrugged, "Well, I don't see what can go wrong." I somehow resisted the urge to smirk.

The walk to the Wolves' van was mostly quiet. Marcy questioned us as to why we were so quiet considering the fact that we were usually so full of energy and hyper. I didn't feel like explaining the whole "Bonus Cup" thing to her so I just say that we were tired from the long show we had. She excepted that answer.

While we were walking I motioned for Corey to come over next to me and he did. I whispered in his ear, "We're gonna steal the Wolves' van."

He looked at me like I was insane. "Are you fucking nuts?", he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but I'm also way smarter than you so listen. Marcy said that they record all their songs with a tape recorder in their van. If we get that tape recorder we could record our own album. Our music could finally be played for the entire world to hear. Dosen't that sound awesome?"

Corey looked a bit beside himself, "Of course that sounds awesome, especially now that I'm not scared of going on stage anymore, but this idea sounds insane even for us. Stealing someone's vehicle is a crime dude, if we go threw with this we will certainly be arrested."

"True", I said nodding my head.

Corey continued, "And we don't even know how to drive. If we actually manage to hot wire this car there's no guarantee that we'll even go far."

"Also true", I said nodding my head again.

Corey continued again, "And say we actually get the chance to actually record our album. What would it be like? Will it punk rock, will it be pop rock, will it be just plain rock? What would we even name our album? What songs would we have on it? And how long will it even take to make?"

"That is also true", I said nodding my head once again.

"And let's not forget about food. What clubs would hire us to play there? No one outside of Peaceville knows who we are. Without shows we won't be able to get money and without having money we won't be able to buy food and without we're gonna fucking starve to death."

"That is once again very true Corey Riffen.", I said.

"So tell me Asher, what in the same of all things unholy makes you think we can pull off this plan?", he asked me.

I simply smirked and said, "Because it's crazy plan that just might work."

Corey stared at me for a second before nodding, "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

Me and Corey were silent for the duration of the walk until we heard something odd. It was the sound of someone humming. It was feminine and I recognized it as the music from "Centuries." I couldn't figure out who was doing it at first until I saw Marcy give Beth a weird look. Beth soon stopped humming and coward shyly. Then Marcy starting humming it as well and before you know it both of the girls started to hum the music.

Me and Corey looked at each other and shrugged. "Fuck it", I thought as I started to sing.

 **"Centuries"**

 **(Asher)**

 **Some legends are told, Some turn to dust or to gold, But you will remember me, remember me for centuries,**

 **And just one mistake, Is all it will take, We'll go down in history, Remember me for Centuries**

 **(Marcy and Beth start to sing along)**

 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-ey, He-e-e-ey,**

 **Remember me for Centuries**

 **(Marcy)**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams, No, it's nothing wrong with me, The kids are all wrong, The story's all off, Heavy metal broke my heart.**

 **Come on, come on and let me in, The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints, And this is supposed to match, The darkness that you felt, I never meant for you to fix yourself.**

 **(Marcy and Beth)**

 **Du du du-du, du du du du, Du du du-du, du du du-du, Du du…**

 **(All of Grojband then sings the Chorus even though Asher is the only one that can really sing the song in tone. It wasn't about sounding good right now though, it was about having fun.)**

 **(Bethany sings the second verse)**

 **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name, 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams, Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you, 'Cause I was only born inside my dreans,**

 **Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you, 'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia , And you're a cherry blossom,**

 **You're about to bloom, You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

 **(Every member of each sings the chorus and once again, Asher is the only one that can sing the chorus in tune)**

 **(Marcy, Kin, Corey, and Bethany singing the bridge)**

 **We've been here forever, And here's the frozen proof, I could scream forever, We are the poisoned youth**

 **(They all sang the chorus one more time and they each held the last note for seven seconds.)**

After we finished singing the song we were shocked to here an applause behing us. We all turned around and we saw a crowd of people behind us in their pajamas. They must've heard our little performance and came out to applaud us. We bowed down and thanked the crowd.

Marcy whispered in my ear, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

"I agree", I said with a smirk. My plan was still fresh in my mind.

Authors note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Next chapter the boys plan to steal the Wolves' van. Will the succeed? I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet. There's also a very cute Corney moment :).

Songs used in this chapter:

"Bullet", by Hollywood Undead

"I Hate Everything About You", by Three Days Grace

"Fuck Christmas", by Fear

"We March To The Beat Of An Indifferent Drum", by NOFX

"Centuries", by Fall Out Boy

Don't forget that you can still request songs.

Question of the day: Guess which one of these songs Asher wants to name Grojband first album after.


	10. How Many Laws Can We Break? Part 1

**Author's Note: Asher wants to name Grojband's first album "Fuck Christmas" and he wants the covered to be of Santa Clause hanging from his neck.**

Asher's POV

We continued to with The Wolves to their tour bus and I still had no clue how we were going to pull of this heist. I wanted to use some of that Chloroform stuff, but I didn't have any of that. Also, that would seemed kinda…rapey, wouldn't it? As I was thinking about what we were going to do, Corey elbowed me in the stomach and pointed at something in front of us. I looked down the street, but I saw nothing.

"No", Corey said, "Look there."

I now realized that he was pointing at Marcy's face, and she was staring at Bethany's butt. "They are so gay", Corey whispered.

I gave the immature idiot a punch in the arm and whispered, "Will you stop being an idiot? They might be gay, but you're the real faggot here. He stuck his tounge out at me resulting in me rolling my eyes and saying, "That's real mature."

Finally, a small black van came into view. It had a picture of all the members of The Wolves and was covered in sticky notes that had phone numbers that were no doubt from fans. "We can't leave this thing in the open without it being covered in love notes can we?", Marcy asked rhetorically.

"I can't help it if our male fans want to tell me how sexy I am", Melaine said with a smirk. Marcy rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up will you."

"Well, she's not wrong", I heard Kon mumble. I gave him a weird look, but I didn't say anything.

Marcy opened the door to the van, "Wimpy little boys first", she said looking directly at us. I was about to flip her off, but then Kin said, "Why thank you madam", and entered the van with Kon following him.

Me, Corey, and Larry face palmed while The Wolves laughed. "I need new friends", I mumbled under my breath. I entered the van and looked around. It looked pretty nice for a van owned by three messy teenage girls. They had a couch, a television, a small refrigerator, a shit load of guitars, bass guitars, and drum stick, and at the very back was recording section where they recorded all of their music on the road.

"Why the hell does this place look better than my entire house?", I asked myself internally.

Once everyone was in the van, Marcy spun me around and said, "You said you could get the van working again, so get to work." I nodded and went to the front of the car, dragging Corey up there with me. I sat in the driver seat and began working on getting the car working.

"Corey", I whispered to him, "I need you text Todd our location and tell him to get over here. Don't tell him why." Corey nodded and started to text our manager. I have no idea where he went after the show, but my guess is that he probably went home with some hot chick. I respect that Tood, I respect that.

While I was working on the car, I heard one of the bassists playing a nice riff. I recognized it as the bass line to our song "Strange Notes." "Damn", Marcy said, "That's a good riff."

"Thanks", Larry said. I didn't even need to look back to know that Larry was sending a seductivive look Bethany's way. "She's not gonna fuck you dude.", I said without looking back.

"I wasn't even looking at Bethany!", he yelled.

"I didn't say anything about Bethany.", I said smugly.

It was very quiet for a couple of seconds before Larry mumbled, "God dammit."

"Welp", Corey said getting up from his seat, "I've had enough stupidity for a while, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back never."

As he started to walk out the door, Marcy said, "I hope you get mugged!"

"I hope someone steals your van!", Corey yelled back. God dammit Core. I feel like we're gonna get arrested because of that.

* * *

Corey's POV

I began to walk away from the bus and into a random near by neighborhood. The only light in the streets were the street lamps. It was a calming night and it was completely silent, but not in an unsettling matter. I was humming an Operation Ivy's Knowledge as I walked, and soon I started flat out singing. I was able to keep my voice at a low register so I wouldn't wake up any of the people sleeping.

As I was air guitaring the guitar part, I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks. "Corey?"

I stopped and a chill went down my spine because I realized who that voice belonged to. I turned around and saw none other than Laney Penn sitting on the steps of her house. I was completely stunned when I saw her. She was even more beautiful than the first day I meant her. "H-Hi Laney", I said. My nervousness was showing.

She walked off the steps and walked up to me. She was wearing a pretty small skirt and an orange shirt with a black jean jacket over it. She was so adorable.

When she was face-to-face with me she asked, "Why are you walking out here all by yourself at this time of night?"

"I-I decided that I needed to get away from my band mates for a while y'know? There's only so much of those guys I can stand.", I said trying to act normal. Trying to do that is very hard for me.

"I can see that", Laney chuckled, "Sometimes I find my band mates insufferable."

We shared a laugh and then an awkward silence rushed over us. This was by far the most awkward moment of my life. The girl that rejected me a long time ago was now standing in front of me, while looking as beautiful as ever, trying to make conversation with me.

"I've seen your band play live", she said, "Your show tonight was awesome."

My eyes widened and butterflies were born in my stomach, "Y-You were actually there?"

She nodded and blushed a bit, "Yeah. You guys were amazing. I really like song about the guy losing his mind."

I realized what she meant, "Strange Notes?"

"Yeah! That one was amazing! The lyrics are brilliant and the instruments just refuse to settle down. It's perfect.", she said excitedly.

I smiled widely. She actually thought that one of our songs was amazing. It was both an honor and a blessing to hear someone say that.

"Y'know, my favorite song by you guys is 'Sugarcane'", I said.

"Oh yeah? You like 'Sugarcane' the most?", Laney asked, "Even better than Heavy Cross."

Heavy Cross was one of the better known songs from The Newmans, and it was pretty easy to see why. The song had Cherry Valance singing in an almost desperate tone, like she was in need. The keyboards were delightfully played and the drums kept a steady beat throughout the song. The chorus was absolutely splendid as Cherry yelled over the band going insane on their instruments like their life depended on it.

"Well, Heavy Cross is absolutely amazing, but Sugarcane has a lot more emotion put into it, and at the end of the day, that's what really makes a song great.", I said.

Sugarcane was about a friend witnessing another friend going through an abusive relationship. The emotional lyrics, the beautiful harmonies, that mother fucken bass, the song was an absolute jam that made me wanna punch every macho mother fucker I saw on the street.

Laney smiled, "That's actually the first song I wrote for the band. I've never heard someone say it's their favorite."

"I don't know why", I said, "You're a great song writer."

It was clear by the blush darkening on Laney's face that she told my compliment to heart. It was like it was the first time she had ever been complimented on her song writing.

"Thanks Corey, you're not to bad yourself. In fact, you're awesome.", Laney said with a proud smile.

It was now my turn to blush. This pretty girl complimenting me was something I never expected to see or hear, but now it's happening. "Thanks", I said smiling.

It was awkward again and neither of us seemed like we had anything else to say.

"I'm sorry", Laney blurted out suddenly.

"Sorry about what?", I asked.

"About what I said to you all those years ago", Laney said, "Y'know, about the song you sand to me. I know that you must've put a lot of heart and emotion into that song and I shouldn't have been a bitch to you when you said it was for me."

She was apologizing. She was actually apologizing for what she said to me all those years ago. As much as I wanted to say I didn't care about it, it really meant a lot that she would say that.

"I forgive you", I said giving her a warm smile, "I would feel like an idiot if I didn't forgive you after all this time."

It didn't matter to me that she doesn't know the trauma and stage fright that resulted from our little encounter. I just want to talk to her and get to know her after all this time.

"So, when's your next show?", Laney asked her face showing excitement.

I blushed and said, "Hopefully soon. I fucking love performing live! It gives me such a rush. And the reaction from the crowd gets me so pumped up."

"You guys really know how to control a crowd", Laney said, "The way you guys introduce songs is funny and charismatic-" Her beautiful voice was interrupted by the text alarm going off on my phone. If it was anyone else's phone, I would've broke it in half for interrupting this beautiful girl, but seeing that it was mine, I knew it had to be important, either that or a video of Kin in the tub.

I told Laney that I would be right be with her and took out my phone to see the text I received. It was from Asher and it read, "GET OVER HEAR!"

It must've been bad, Asher never uses improper grammar. As soon as I thought that, I got another text from Asher saying, "I MEANT HERE! GET OVER HERE!"

I sighed and turned to Laney, "I'm sorry Laney, my bad is in trouble, I need to go help them."

Laney looked disappointed and a bit sad, but she did her best not to show it, "Oh. Ok. I understand.", she said, but then her somber looked changed to an expression I couldn't quite read, "One more thing before you go."

"Wha-", I was cut off by Laney colliding her lips with mine. I shocked and scared at the same time. I was scared because I have never had my first kiss before, and the reason I was shocked was obvious. Laney wrapped her arms around me gently forced her tounge in my mouth. The feeling of someone else's tounge in my mouth felt odd, but the fact that it was Laney's made it okay. I could tell that it was her first kiss as well because she didn't know what to do with her tounge at times.

She broke the kiss in breathed in the fresh air. I was standing there like a statue with a goofy smile on my face. I was trying to say something, but my brain couldn't form words at this moment. I was completely gone. Laney giggled, "I take it you enjoyed that."

I nodded my head and said, "That was awesome." It was at this moment that I realized that my phone was going off and vibrating in my hand. I looked at the messages. Yep, they were in trouble.

"Go to your friends", Laney said giving me a smile, "Sounds like they really need you."

I nodded and ran back in the direction I came, waving goodbye to Laney as I did.

* * *

Asher's POV

"Y'know, when I first started a band, I knew that we were going to do some weird stuff", I said, "But tying another band up and stealing their van, I never even considered that a possibility, but, here we are."

I was looking at The Wolves tied up on the floor of their van. They all had bandanas covering their mouths. I turned to my bands mates, who were giving me worried looks, "Kon, why did you tie them up?"

"They were getting suspicious!", Kon said.

"How?", I asked too emotionally exhausted to freak out like I normally would, "I haven't even mentioned me and Corey's plan to steal their van." At this point all the members of The Wolves looked at me with outraged expressions, but due to the bandanas covering their mouths, they couldn't say anything.

"I could sense them getting suspicious!", Kon said somehow refusing to see the huge gap in his logic. Seriously, a fucking 58 year old mental patient on death row could see the flaw in that logic. I swear I'm surrounded by fools.

"How did you even know about my and Corey's plan to steal their van? I haven't even mentioned it to you.", I said.

"I heard you whisper it to Corey and then I told Kin and Kon", Larry said. I gave him a look and he said, "It was a bad idea on my part, I admit that."

"You should know better", I said giving him a disappointed look.

The door to the van suddenly opened and Corey and Todd entered. They gave me a nod and immediately turned to see The Wolves tied up on the floor.

"What the fuck did you guys do?!", Todd asked.

"Kon had an episode and ended up tying up The Wolves.", I said face palming.

"They were getting suspicious!", Kon yelled. As if anyone was listening to him now.

"Well what are you waiting for?", Todd asked, "Untie them."

"That's the thing Todd", I said, "We kinda…can't."

Todd turned to Kon, "How fucking strong are you man?"

"That's not why", I said, "Although I doubt we would be able to untie them even if we wanted to, you see, I had a plan to steal The Wolves' van so we could record our first album in it."

Todd looked at me like I was an idiot. I supposed I deserve it after I finally listened to myself say my plan out loud. It sounded stupid.

"Asher, that is the stupidest I've ever heard in my life", Todd said, "Let's do it."

Me and Corey nearly shit our pants when he said that, "Are you kidding?", Corey asked, "Do you expect us to leave these girls on the street or something?"

Todd walked over to the tied up Wolves and started to look through Bethany's back pockets, oblivious to the glare Marcy was giving him. He finally pulled out Bethany's phone and turned it on. His eyes went wide as he looked at the wallpaper of the phone. I didn't see it, but I'm assuming it was a picture of Marcy naked.

"What's your password?", he asked her.

Bethany couldn't speak of course, but I could tell by the look she was giving Todd that she wanted to call him a fucking idiot.

"Her mouth is covered you fool.", I said face palming again.

"Ooooohhh", Todd said as if he just noticed, "I'll just hack into it."

"As if you can hack into a damn phone", I said. "Let him try it Asher, it's not like we have any better ideas.", Corey said.

"Oh I have an idea!", I yelled, "My idea is that we untie these girls, leave this fucking van, and run for the hills and pray that they don't call the cops!"

"Where's the fun in that?", Corey asked shrugging. I started to twitch and Corey began to back away from me.

"Are you alright Asher?", Kon asked.

And at that moment, I broke. I ran up to Asher and tackled him to the ground. As Larry and Kin tried (and failed) to get me off of Kon, Corey just stood their looking at us like _we_ were the crazy ones, (now that I think about it, we probably all are) and Todd tried to focus on hacking Bethany's phone.

As all this was going on, The Wolves were just looking like they wanted to die, or kill us all. It was hard to decide which.


End file.
